Brand New Days
by Izanagi-Yes-Okami
Summary: Aigis, Fuuka, Junpei, and Yukari decide to finish their senior year in the small town of Inaba, considering the dorm shut down. But little do they know that the once quiet town will be involved in a massive murder case! Can they solve it with the help of the Investigation Team, or will fog cover Inaba?
1. Brand New Days

Aigis had no idea why they were on a train. She also had no idea why they were going to another town to finish high school. Couldn't they have just stayed at Iwatodai? That's when she remembered: The dorm closed. They didn't have anywhere to stay. Junpei had said that he had a relative where they were going that wouldn't mind taking care of the four teenagers. Well, three teenagers, robot, and dog.

They were headed to a small town called Inaba to finish their senior year of high school. Aigis, Junpei, Yukari, and Fuuka were on a train ride to, as Junpei described, the most boring town in existence. They would be staying with Junpei's cousin in his apartment building. He'd meet them at the station.

"So, you looking forward to finally ending school life, Yuka-tan?" Junpei asked suddenly. Yukari smiled at him.

"I kind of don't want it to end. But that's just a part of life, huh?" She responded. "What about you, Aigis?"

"I... don't know yet." She responded.

"What do you all plan on doing after high school?" Fuuka asked, trying to make the train ride less boring.

"I actually never really thought about that. I just go with the flow, y'know?" Junpei said, laying back in his seat. Koromaru barked, wagging his tail. The train ride was just about over. Aigis and the others picked up their belongings and walked to the door of the train. Aigis looked back to see a tall, slender, silver haired boy standing behind her. He smiled at her. Out of politeness, she smiled back.

"Hello, My name is Yu Narukami. What's yours?" He asked the mechanical maiden.

"My name is Aigis. Pleased to meet you." She held out her hand and he shook it. Yukari and the others turned around to see who Aigis was talking to.

"Oh, hello!" Yukari said. "I'm Yukari."

"I'm Junpei."

"My name is Fuuka." Everyone introduced themselves to Yu.

"Where are you all headed?" Yu asked the group.

"We're headed to Junpei's cousin's house. He'll be taking care of us while we finish high school." Aigis said.

"Which high school are you going to? I'm attending Yasogami." Yu asked, smiling.

"Wow! We're going to the same one!" Yukari said.

"Well then, I hope I see you there. I have to get going, my uncle is going to pick me up." Yu said, leaving the train. The others filtered out of the train and waited for Junpei's cousin to arrive.

"Hey Junpei, you never told us about your cousin." Fuuka said.

"Oh, I didn't? Well, his name is-" He was interrupted by a car horn.

"Hey Junpei! You didn't tell me this many people would be here! I woulda brought the other car!" They heard a voice yell.

"We're just going to have to squeeze in then." Aigis declared. They did their very best to fit in the car. However, it just wasn't good enough.

"Why is there a suitcase on my leg!" Junpei whined.

"Oh, sorry, Junpei-san. That's me." Aigis said, trying to move so that his leg could get circulation.

"You're that heavy, Ai-chan!?" Junpei looked at the girl in horror.

"Well, there's the fact that she's armed to the teeth, Stupei." Yukari reminded him.

"Stupei? That's a new one." Junpei's cousin laughed to himself. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! How stupid of me. My name is Tohru Adachi."

"Before you guys say anything, yeah, we look nothing alike." Junpei said.

"We're... very distant cousins." Adachi added.

* * *

When they arrived at Adachi's apartment, everyone instantly dispersed into their rooms, unpacking their things, leaving Adachi alone.

Aigis sat on her bed, kicking her legs.

"School starts tomorrow." She said to herself absent-mindedly. "I wonder if it's going to be anything like last year..." Her internal clock told her that it was only 8:50.

"Why don't I watch some TV?" She asked herself, walking to the television and turning it on.

"And during the week expect a thick and heavy fog to cover the town. That's all for the weather." A weatherman appeared on television. Aigis sighed as she realized what this was. The news.

"Have you ever experienced severe back pain? Scientists have discovered a way to help prevent it! More at eleven toni-" The news reporter was cut off by the television turning off. Aigis held the remote with an expression of extreme apathy, her thumb firmly planted on the power button.

"That was... highly uninteresting." She stated, moving slowly towards her bed. She shut her eyes, and went to sleep.

When she woke up, she realized that this was not the same room that she had fallen asleep in. In fact, she knew this room. It looked a little different, though.

"Welcome... to the Velvet Room..." She heard the long nosed man that she remembered from the last time she came here say. "It has been a while, hasn't it? Do not be alarmed, you are fast asleep in the real world. I have brought you here to tell you something. You will be starting a new journey tomorrow. A journey full of mystery... This is going to be quite interesting indeed..."

* * *

"Well, our first day starts today, guys! I wonder what it'll be like." Junpei wondered to himself as he walked with the others to school.

"Probably boring, like any other first day." Yukari said.

"GET OUTTA THE WAYYYY!" Aigis and the others turned to see a student biking insanely fast towards school. The only problem: he was going way to fast. He couldn't stop. He crashed into a nearby trash can. He started rolling, trying to get out.

"We should probably leave him be. He seems to be in a lot of pain." Aigis said, approaching the school gates.

* * *

School had gone by smoothly, for the first day. Unfortunately, Aigis and Junpei were split up from Yukari and Fuuka. Aigis and Junpei were in class 3-1, while Yukari and Fuuka were in 3-2. Junpei was sitting down at his desk after school.

"Hey Aigis, have you heard those rumors already?" Junpei asked. Aigis, who sat next to him, shook her head.

"What rumors? I haven't heard anything."

"The rumors about this 'Midnight Channel'. They say that on a rainy day, at midnight, your soul mate will appear on television!" Junpei smiled. "Hey, maybe this ol' hunka burnin' love'll appear! Whatcha think, Ai-chan?"

"Highly unlikely. There is about a 0.001% chance." Aigis deadpanned.

"Ouch... burn. And here I go thinking the ice queen role was Mitsuru-senpai's job..." Junpei rubbed the back of his head. "Hey! I've got an idea! Before we go back home, why don't we stop by that store that everyone was talking about. It was called Junes, wasn't it? I'll ask Fuuka and Yukari!"

"Hey guys! How was your first day?" The door to the classroom opened.

"Speak of the devil... We were just talking about spending some time at Junes!" Junpei said.

"Oh, that convenience store? Sure! Let's go now!" Fuuka smiled.

* * *

At Junes, everyone had split up to look for different things. Aigis wandered aimlessly into the electronics department.

"Hello. Is there anything I could help you with?" A boy asked her. Her systems instantly recognized him as the boy that biked into a trash can.

"Oh, hello. No, there's nothing that I need." She gave him a warm smile.

"Oh crap... think... Aha! Would you be interested in our sale on steak today, ma'am?" He asked.

"No thanks." Aigis said, turning to walk away.

"Dammit... another sale failed..." The boy said to himself. "I'm probably gonna get fired now."

_Great... now he's making me feel bad..._ Aigis thought to herself.

"I'll take two steaks." Aigis said.

"Thank you so much! You just saved my job!" The boy said, a little too loudly. "I'm Yosuke Hanamura!" He shook Aigis's hand.

"I'm Aigis." She introduced herself.

"I'll get you those steaks right away." The young man ran off. Suddenly, the world around Aigis flashed. Time slowed to a crawl as words filled her head.

**I am thou... and thou art I.**

**Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana.**

Time sped up as she thought to herself. _What on Earth could that have been?_

"I'm back, Aigis-san!" Yosuke came back with two packaged steaks. Aigis took them, and said goodbye to Yosuke. She wandered into the television section.

"This is a nice television." She said to herself, looking at a gigantic television. She stepped towards it. "It looks like a mirror, almost!" She touched the screen, expecting to feel the glass of the television screen, but she was wrong. Her hand went through the television! Her first instinct was to try to pull it out, but it wouldn't work. She called Yukari using her internal phone.

"Hello?" Yukari answered after three rings.

"Hello, Yukari-san. I... um... I'm having a little... trouble could you gather Junpei and Fuuka and come to the television area of the store?" Aigis asked.

"Uh... sure thing?" Yukari hung up. Aigis sat down, her hand still submerged into the TV.

A few minutes later, and the group had arrived.

"...Aigis is your hand in that television?" Junpei asked.

"Oh! You've all arrived! I was getting bored after my fiftieth game of solitaire." Aigis smiled.

"Yyyyeah..." Yukari scratched her head. "Now how do we get you out of there?"

"I got an idea." Junpei said. He wrapped his arms around Aigis and started to back up. Soon Yukari and Fuuka started pulling on Aigis too. But it was to no avail.

"I'll activate my boosters to see if that'll work!" Aigis suggested.

"No! Aigis don't do that!" Fuuka yelled, but it was too late. Aigis activated her boosters, but instead of going back, she blazed forward, into the TV with the rest of the ex-SEES members.


	2. Backside of the TV

"I think I cracked my ass..." Junpei whined.

"Where are we?" Fuuka asked, looking around. She remembered that they had fallen into the TV at Junes, and started to get uneasy. _What if there's no way out!?_ She panicked. They had landed in a colorful room that looked like a set for a television show. The floor that they were standing on had an odd design. A bulls-eye with many white drawings of men laying down. There were four metallic bridges on the sides of the platform they were standing on.

"I don't know, but it's... creepy." Aigis said. The air around them started to grow dense, and an intense fog flowed in from the bridges.

"Do you guys feel that?" Yukari asked.

"...Shadows..." Aigis whispered.

"Shadows!? But we're inside a TV! ...That didn't make any sense, did it?" Junpei said.

"Behind us!" Fuuka yelled, looking at a Shadow that Yukari instantly recognized. The Shadow that attacked the dorm during the day _he_ awakened to his Persona. It started to swing the swords in it's hands wildly, nearly hitting Aigis and Junpei. Part of Junpei's jacket was sliced open, exposing a tiny part of his back.

"Follow me everyone!" Aigis started running towards a metal bridge. Everyone else followed Aigis into the fog.

They had soon found themselves in the middle of what looked like a roof of a building. They couldn't see where they were because of the fog obscuring their vision. A sickening screech could be heard in the distance.

"Shit! It caught up to us! No choice but to fight for now." Junpei gulped. "Oh shit... I just realized. We don't have our Evokers or our weapons!"

"WHAAAT!?" Yukari screamed.

"Remember!? We trashed them, thinking nothing was gonna happen again?" Junpei reminded everyone.

"You seem to be forgetting something." Aigis said. It hit everyone that Aigis didn't need an Evoker to summon her Persona.

"Everyone get behind me!" Aigis ordered. "Persona!" She yelled, fully expecting Orpheus to come out from seemingly nowhere. However, that wasn't the case. Nothing appeared at all.

"W-what!? I don't believe this! Persona! Persona! Persona!" She tried and tried again, but to no avail. Something was wrong here. The gigantic Shadow menacingly approached the ex-SEES members.

"Is this it?" Fuuka asked the team. A voice went off in Aigis's head.

**I am thou... And thou art I...**

A blue card floated from the sky and into Aigis's hand.

**From the sea of thy soul I cometh... **

"What is that?" Yukari asked, looking at the robot's hand.

**I am Orpheus... Master of Strings...**

"Per... so... na." Aigis said, crushing the card in her hand. Orpheus came out from behind her.

"Aigis! But how!?" Junpei asked.

"It was that card! That card will let us summon our Personas!" Fuuka said. "Unfortunately... we don't have one."

"Aigis, you're gonna have to go through this on your own, okay?" Junpei asked.

"Okay." Aigis nodded. "Let's do this, Orpheus!"

_Right._ The familiar voice of her Persona echoed in her mind. The giant shadow lashed out at the Persona, but Orpheus dodged the blow.

"Agi!" Aigis commanded. Orpheus strummed his lute, and a fire erupted on the Shadow. The beast fell over in pain.

"Do it again, Orpheus!" Aigis yelled. "Before it gets up!" Another blast of fire hit the Shadow, sending it flying off the roof. The Shadow let out a hideous scream. It hit the ground with a sickening thud. It didn't get up. Aigis had defeated it.

"Great job, Aigis!" Fuuka cheered.

"Yeah! Way to kick some ass!" Junpei laughed.

"Now we have to find a way home." Yukari said. "I wonder if we're going to be trapped here forever..."

"Now don't be like that, Yuka-tan! We'll be out of here in no time, now that Aigis can use her Persona!" Junpei encouraged. Yukari smiled.

"Maybe you're right. How stupid of me to lose hope like that... Now let's get outta here!"

They had decided to check the inside of the building they found their way to. To everyone's surprise, it had looked exactly like the dorm. Aigis scanned the area, but found no Shadows, thankfully. The dorm looked like it had looked during the Dark Hour. Memories of their past journey flowed back to them. They had passed the men's floor, where Junpei and the others slept. Down the hallway was a room with a door open.

"His room..." Aigis muttered. She walked towards the door. The others tagged along. When they got into the room, they had found that the television was on, and it displayed the TV aisle of Junes.

"Is this our ticket out?" Fuuka asked, touching the television. Her hand went through, assuring her that it was indeed the way out.

"Alright! It's time to ditch this hell hole and never come back!" Junpei cheered, charging into the TV. The girls followed his lead, and jumped into the TV.

* * *

"Oooh... my head hurts..." Yukari groaned as she rubbed the top of her head. She had landed on the floor headfirst.

"Well, at least we made it out." Aigis smiled, but not for long. Her eyes widened. "Oh no! It's eight o'clock! Adachi-san must be really angry!"

"Adachi? I doubt that he's even home." Junpei said. "He's a detective. They don't get home until really late, like ten o'clock or something. We should hurry home, anyway."

"Good idea." Fuuka said. "But... which way is home, again?"

* * *

Eventually they had found their way home, and parted ways into their respective bedrooms. Aigis lay on her bed in thought of what had transpired just a few hours ago.

"That television world... it has to be important to this 'new journey' that Igor told me about." Aigis said to herself. "Still though, why would the dorm be a part of it? And why was I not able to summon Orpheus the first time? I guess these questions can be answered for another day. Right now I need to get to sleep." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room..." She heard. Her eyes flew open as she looked around frantically.

"Do not be alarmed, you are fast asleep in the real world. I have called you here in your dreams to speak of something very important." Igor explained.

"Like what?" Aigis questioned. Igor looked over to a beautiful woman who was sitting next to him. She had long, flowing blonde hair, beautiful, golden eyes, and an outfit similar to Elizabeth's. Aigis thought that she was what perfection looked like. She had looked up from a book that she was reading, sensing that Igor's eyes were on her.

"Margaret, would you care to explain?" He asked.

"Gladly." She said. "Earlier today, you had visited a world inside the television with your friends, no?" Aigis nodded. "This world is vital to your future. You will be going back there many times. Although we do not know why, we feel that it is of the utmost importance that you do. Something of great mystery will happen, and it relates to that Television World." Margaret explained to Aigis. While she didn't understand some of it, she got the gist.

"Now, the next time you will be coming back here of your own accord. You still own the key that I gave you, no?" Igor asked. Aigis nodded, and took out the Velvet Key. "Good, good. We will be expecting you."

* * *

"Hey sleepy head, wake up!" Aigis heard someone call to her as she woke up. Adachi was standing next to her, looking down at her. "School's gonna be starting soon. You don't wanna be late, right?" Her senses slowly returned to her. She sluggishly got out of bed.

"Good morning, Adachi-san. How are you?" She asked, her eyes half shut.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you." Adachi smiled. "Now, you gotta go get ready! You're almost late!"

"Oh no!" Aigis ran outside the door to her room.

"You forgot your uniform!" Adachi called after her, holding her uniform up in his hands. Aigis blushed, then quickly ran back to take them, immediately darting off again.

* * *

"Alright you shitheads, listen up! I'm going to be your new teacher starting today!" A bitter man wearing a blue suit with buck teeth stood at the teacher's desk. "Now if I hear any of you boys are putting the moves on any one of these girls, you're gonna be on my shit list, effective immediately. You're teenagers. You're supposed to be pure as snow, and so long as you're in my class, you're gonna be that way, dammit!" He cleared his throat. "Now I know from past experience that whenever I turn my back, you dumbasses are always on your phones, checking your 'life-journals', 'my-spaces', and 'face-nooks'. We're going to change that right now!" He produced a bin, and slammed it on the table. "All of your phones go in here. Now."

"Why the hell'd we get stuck with this guy?" Junpei whispered. Aigis had a worried expression on her face. Junpei never payed attention in class. She wondered how many times she'd have to bail him out or hear this new teacher yelling at him.

* * *

The group had decided to go to Junes again today. Passing by the food court, they saw two teenagers.

"So, tonight we're checking out that Midnight Channel, then, huh?" One asked the other.

"Definitely. I'm actually kinda interested in this."

"It's a really stupid idea, but it's worth trying out." Aigis walked up to the two teens along with the others.

"Excuse me, were you talking about the Midnight Channel?" Aigis asked. The teens looked at the mechanical maiden.

"Yes. Not to be rude, but why are you asking?" One teen asked.

"Because I have heard rumors here with my friend Junpei-san in class yesterday." Aigis responded.

"Wait... don't I know you from somewhere?" The teen inquired. "Yeah! I know all of you! You're that group of people I met at the station! How are you?"

"Ah, Narukami-san!" Aigis said.

"Maybe it's fate that we met up again." Yukari wondered.

"So you've heard those rumors too? Are you... in my class?" Yu asked.

"No, we are in Classes 3-1 and 3-2 respectively." Aigis responded.

"Then that makes you our senpai. This is my friend, Yosuke Hanamura." He introduced the other teen. He had unkempt brown hair and headphones around his neck. It reminded Aigis of _him._

"Hey wait, I've met you before! You're the girl I sold steak to! It's nice to meet you again, senpai!" Yosuke smiled broadly.

"Alright, it's decided! We'll all watch the Midnight Channel! Remember our bet Aigis!" Junpei said, smirking at the android. She had a quizzical look on her face.

"What bet? We didn't bet anything. All I did was tell you that you probably wouldn't show up on the Channel." Aigis said.

"Alright, let's make a bet now!" Junpei said. "You have to give me five bucks if I show up!"

"Howabout we don't make a bet at all, Stupei." Yukari groaned.

"Aww... no fun..." Junpei slumped.

* * *

_It's almost time, Aigis._

"Thanks, Orpheus." Aigis said. She turned her attention towards the television. Something peculiar happened. The television flickered on. Koromaru started barking. The image wasn't clear at all. However, she could make out a figure of someone as she was trying to calm Koromaru down. The television then switched off.

"That was... odd." Aigis said to herself. She smiled at Koromaru and gave him a little scratch. "Goodnight, Koromaru." The dog wagged his tail and barked. He went back to where he usually slept and sat down. Aigis plopped down on her bed, and shut her eyes.


	3. A New Mystery

Aigis heard something interesting today.

"Did you hear that the sports clubs are open for try-outs?" A teen said to her friend.

"Really? I might sign up for one!" The other rose her fist, feeling triumphant.

"You're really pumped..."

* * *

"Now can anyone answer this equation?" Mr. Morooka asked. "Aigis, you seem to be confident. Tell me. What's the answer?"

"Fifty five." Aigis said immediately. As Morooka's eyes widened in shock, a long 'ooh' filled the classroom.

"How!?" Morooka grabbed at his head. "That's impossible. It has to be. It was just a lucky guess..." He mumbled as he erased the board.

"How'd you do that?" Junpei leaned over and whispered.

"Junpei, I'm a robot." Aigis reminded him with an annoyed look.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Junpei said.

"F-forgot?" Aigis rose her eyebrow. She honestly didn't know what to feel right now. Junpei forgot that she was a machine? But... it's so obvious! She placed a hand on her chest where her heart would be if she was human. She felt nothing. Only the cold steel of her body and the cloth of her uniform.

_Is something worrying you, Aigis?_ Orpheus asked the girl.

'N-no... everything's fine...' Aigis responded through her mind.

"Alright, alright, time to get back to work!" Mr. Morooka yelled at the class, slamming a ruler down on a table. Aigis and Junpei immediately faced straight.

* * *

Readying himself to go home for the day, Junpei got a text.

_Meet me at the rooftop. I... want to talk._

He put his phone away with a questioning look.

When he got on the roof, he saw a girl. A girl he knew. Of course he knew her! She sits next to him every day!

"Aigis? You wanted to talk to me?" He asked. Aigis smiled, an patted next to her. Junpei sat down.

"What made you say that, today, Junpei? That you forgot I was a robot?" She asked.

"Huh? You're still stuck on that? Well, I said it because you're much different than a couple months before. When we first met you, you talked-like-this-all-the-time." He said, imitating her. She laughed into her hand at that.

"Then little by little, you started to develop a personality. Yeah, you still had this whole defensive mindset when it came to Minato, but you were starting to talk like a human being." It hurt to say his name. Both him and her. "And then, after you came back in December, you changed. A lot. I hardly recognized you as 'Monotone voice robot' anymore, but now as 'Aigis'. Heh... I know I'm not good with words, but what I'm trying to say is this: you may be a machine. You may be made of metal. But your soul isn't. What really matters is that." Junpei smiled, and patted her on the back.

"You okay now?" He asked.

"Yes." Aigis said. "Thank you... Junpei."

"Don't mention it! I'm always here to lend an ear!" He got up. "Now let's get home. Adachi must be worried sick."

Time, for Aigis, slowed down.

**Thou art I... and I art thou.**

**Thou hast reinforced an old bond.**

**More power from the Magician Arcana shall be blessed upon you.**

'That was... a little different.' Aigis thought before following Junpei.

* * *

Aigis got a call as she sat on her bed, petting Koromaru.

"Hello, Aigis?"

"M-mitsuru-san?" Aigis couldn't believe Mitsuru was calling her.

"Yes, it's me. I have some news for you. Since tomorrow is Sunday, the people down at the lab want to see you for an upgrade. If that's fine with you, of course." She told Aigis.

"Sure thing Mitsuru-san. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Do you have time to talk? It's been a while since we've seen eacho-"

"Who are you on the phone with?" Another familiar voice asked.

"Do you know how rude that is, Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked.

"Just curious..." Akihiko responded.

"Well, Aigis, let's continue our conversation, shall we? And this time, there will be no interruptions, right, Akihiko?" Aigis could practically feel Mitsuru's glare through the phone.

* * *

Yukari browsed through Junes. She was grocery shopping.

"I can't believe that idiot ate everything in the fridge!" She groaned. At this rate, Junpei'd be the only one eating!

"So Chie, what we want you to do is tie me with this rope, and when we jump in, I'll give the signal for you to pull us out, okay?" She heard Yosuke talk.

"Are you sure we should go into the TV, Yosuke?" She heard Yu ask.

"Sure! Now that you have that Persona thingy, we'll be safe from all harm!" She gasped.

"Persona?" She ran up to the three.

"Oh, Yukari-senpai! What are you doing here?" Yu asked.

"Well I WAS grocery shopping, but I couldn't help but hear what you guys were saying. So you've awakened, huh, Yu?" Yukari turned her attention to Yu.

"If that means getting a Persona, then yeah. We were just about to go into this TV." Yosuke spoke for Yu.

"You're not going in by yourself. I'm going in with you." She called Junpei and Fuuka.

"Hi, it's me. Could you stop by Junes? Now. What do you mean you don't know where Aigis is!? Just get over here, it's important!" She bashed her thumb into the 'end call' button and groaned again.

"While we wait for everyone else, tell me what's going on here." Yukari said.

"Well... it started with the murder of Mayumi Amano..." Yu started to explain.

* * *

When Junpei and Fuuka arrived, Yukari informed them of the situation, and of what was going on.

"You're kidding! Someone's throwing people into that borderline Tartarus!?" Junpei was taken aback.

"That's the story. Well, let's go in." Yosuke said, completely forgetting to introduce Chie to the group. He jumped in, followed by Yu and the others.

* * *

"Your upgrades are complete, and we have a few presents for you, Aigis." A researcher said.

"Really?" Aigis asked.

"Yes, really. Bring out the new body!" He called out to someone. A man with glasses came, rolling out a body that looked extremely... human.

"We've heard about how you try your hardest to fit in during school, due to your robotic-ness. So we designed a body that has all the features of a human female body. This will help conceal your identity as an Anti-Shadow weapon." Aigis couldn't believe her ears. A human body!? For her!? She was very happy.

"Oh, and one more thing. We have a surprise guest who wants to see you!" The man with the glasses said. A black blur sped by everyone, and whatever was making that blur glomped Aigis, taking them both down to the floor.

"Sister! I haven't seen you in what feels like forever!"

"M-metis!" Aigis looked into the eyes of her sister. "Oh, hold on for just a second." She had received a text from Yukari.

_'WTF r u, Aigis!? We r at Junes, and we need ur help. Get over here now!'_

"It seems that I have to go to Junes now. Metis, do you want to come with me?" Aigis asked.

"Yes!" Metis said, smiling. Aigis took her new human body and left with her sister.

* * *

"We were waiting for you, Aigis!" Fuuka scolded.

"Sorry, I had to report to the lab today to get an upgrade. Also, guess who I found over there?" Aigis apologized.

"Hi guys!" Metis smiled. She had warmed up to the group after stopping Erebus.

"Metis-chan! How are you?" Junpei asked. "Wait wait wait! We got no time for introductions, we've gotta go into that TV now!"

"Could you guys fill me in on this?" Aigis asked.

"We'll explain on the way." Yukari said, putting her foot into the TV. She gripped the sides for support, and lunged forward, submerging herself into the television. Junpei and the others followed her lead, and disappeared into the world inside the TV.


	4. Yosuke's Shadow

"I don't think I'll ever get used to coming in here." Junpei said, rubbing his back.

"You and me both." Yosuke returned.

"Hey, you're back!" Someone said. A bear had approached them. It had blue fur and was dressed in a clown-like costume. It looked like something you'd see out of a cartoon. It was so round!

"We're here to find out something." Yosuke said, grimly. Something must have happened to him. "Was a girl in here, at all?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah! I'll take you to where she disappeared." The bear said. "Oh! You brought new people! Are these guys your friends?"

"Yeah. They joined us today." Yu responded.

"I'm Teddie!" The bear introduced himself.

"I'm Aigis. This is Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, and my sister, Metis." Aigis introduced the ex-SEES members.

"Nice to meet you!" Yukari said. Teddie said the exact same thing.

"Alright, let's get going to where Saki-senpai disappeared to." Yosuke announced, motioning for Teddie to lead the way.

* * *

Adachi sat on his couch, petting Koromaru. The dog had taken an immediate liking to him. He smiled as he affectionately scratched behind the Shiba Inu's ears.

**_It is time... for another cleansing. You know what to do, Adachi._**

Adachi grabbed his head and started to curl up his body. Koromaru, sensing the danger, jumped off of the detective's lap.

"No! Not today! You're not making me kill any more innocent people!" Adachi yelled, gritting his teeth.

_**But don't you want to bring about the cleansing of the world? Why not just kill another? It's only one person. It's not like anybody is going to miss him or**_** anything...**

"You're not the boss of me! Get out of my head you bastard!" Adachi screamed. The pain had subsided, and Adachi's death grip on his head loosened. He looked down at the frightened Koromaru. Adachi's eyes closed as he blacked out.

* * *

When the messy haired man woke up, he was in a limousine. It looked really expensive. Really fancy. It had a blue motif to it. He looked out the window, and all he could see was fog. He noticed a man and a woman sitting down across from him.

"Welcome... to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." The man introduced himself. "This is my assistant, Margaret. Do not worry. You are fast asleep in the real world. I have summoned you here to tell you of something disastrous."

"Disastrous? What do you mean?" Adachi asked, feeling suspicious.

"There is a great mystery taking place as we speak. You are part of the key to solving this mystery. If this mystery is not solved, the world will crumble. You must find who is behind the gates of mystery by forming the key and unlocking the door to truth. Now, here are four cards. I want you to deliver them to who you are taking care of. This is of the utmost importance." Igor explained.

"These cards contain what is known to us as 'Persona'. These cards belong to three of the people that you are taking care of currently, and the sister of the blonde haired girl. They are required to summoning their Persona. You too, can summon a Persona. But you are special. You are one of the three new Wild Cards." Margaret spoke this time.

"Wild Card?" Adachi asked. "And how do you know that I am taking care of people?"

"The Wild Card is a special skill allowing those whom it chooses to summon multiple Personas. You will awaken to yours soon, do not worry. Here. Let me give you a gift. This is the Velvet Key. The next time you come here will be of your own accord. I do believe this whole thing will be interesting, indeed..." Igor handed Adachi a blue key that glimmered in the light of the limo. The world around him faded to white.

* * *

"Adachi? How did you get here?" He heard the voice of Junpei ask.

"Huh? How did I get where? We're at home, right? Boy did I have the strangest dream ever! Some guy was talking to me about these things called Personas! He said that I'm a 'Wild Card', whatever that means! Isn't that hilar- You're not laughing. Oh my god. Shit. This is serious isn't it? That was real!?" Adachi screamed. That's when he felt the Velvet Key and the three cards in his hand. He looked at them like they were guns pointed to his face.

"No... freaking... way." He said. "Well, I believe these belong to you." He handed Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, and Metis cards.

"Hey, these cards are like the card Aigis and Yu have! That means we can summon our Personas now!" Yukari beamed.

"This is all too strange..." Metis said. "Oh well... let's just move forward!" She said, motioning for Teddie to move on.

They had reached a place that looked like the shopping district.

"Doesn't this look like the shopping district?" Adachi asked the group.

"Hey, that's senpai's dad's liquor store!" Yosuke pointed towards a square building that had an odd portal as the door. There were photos of Saki Konishi and her family strewn about the store.

"I... never had the chance to say it..."

"W-what?" Yosuke asked openly. "Senpai... is that you?"

"I always wanted to tell Hana-chan..."

"M-me?" Yosuke's eyes opened wide.

"That he was a real pain in the ASS!" Yosuke was stunned at this. How could his beloved senpai say such things about him? It made no sense to him, but still, it hurt him immensely. To know that the only person he ever loved, who was now dead, thought of him that way. Yosuke felt a weird feeling come up his throat. "I was nice to him just because he was the manager's son, that's all... But he takes it the wrong way and gets all peppy! What an idiot..."

"Pain in the ass...? Is that really what Senpai thought of me?" Yosuke swallowed, pushing that odd feeling down his throat, back to it's rightful place.

"Who cares about that shitty store, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parent's hated me, the neighbors talked behind me back... I wish everything would just disappear." The voice of Saki went on to say.

"This can't be true... it's all a lie... this is all a nightmare..." Yosuke screamed. "Senpai's not like that!"

"It's so sad... I feel so sorry for myself... Boo hoo!"

Everyone turned to see another Yosuke. But there was something different. Aigis's shadow readings went off the charts, even to the point of malfunction. She glared at the other figure, who had a prideful smirk on his face.

"Actually... it's the other way around. I'm the one who thinks everything is a pain in the ass... Hahaha..." The other Yosuke chuckled to himself.

"This is really trippy..." Adachi mumbled.

"Who are you!? There's no way I'd ever think that!" Yosuke accused the other one.

"Pssh, yeah right! How long are you going to keep deluding yourself? To hell with the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of every thing! Especially living out in the sticks!"

"What are you saying? That's not true, that's a lie!"

"I admit, the show of being care free and happy go lucky was amazing, but you have to realize this: you're afraid of being alone. The more the merrier, right? You gotta be surrounded by a swarm of people to escape from the torment of isolation. And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? Hah! I know the real reason you're here... You wanted to be the hero!"

"S-Stop it right now!" Yosuke yelled.

"Why are you so panicked? I thought I was just spouting bullshit? Or maybe I DO know everything about you? And why's that? It's simple, really. I am you. You just came out here to have a good time! What else is there to do out here in this shithole? The mysterious world inside the television, now THAT'S interesting! You didn't have any other reason for coming here, did you?" His shadow sneered.

"That's not true! Stop it!" Yosuke panicked.

"You're just acting like a big shot... Hey, maybe, if everything went well, you could be a HERO! And that Senpai you were so head over heels with? Her death was the perfect excuse." Yosuke's shadow taunted, knowing that whatever he said was true, and that Yosuke was in sweet, sweet denial.

"That's not true! Who are you!?" Yosuke questioned.

"I told ya. I'm you. Your Shadow. I know everything about you."

"Screw that bullshit! YOU CAN'T BE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yosuke wailed.

"THAT'S RIGHT, SAY IT AGAIN!" Yosuke's Shadow cackled.

"You're not me... You're nothing like me!" Yosuke stuttered.

"Yeah, that's just about right. I'm me now. I'm not you anymore, see?" Yosuke backed up in fear. What was going on? What was this feeling that he was getting? Shadows enveloped Shadow Yosuke as he floated into the air. The darkness surrounding him disappeared, and out came an odd looking Shadow. It was in the shape of a frog, with a ninja looking creature riding on top of it.

"Woah! Look at that Shadow! We have to beat this fast." Junpei exclaimed, readying his card. Aigis, Yu, and Yukari got theirs out, while Fuuka summoned her Persona to scan the massive Shadow. Just as Metis was about to get her card out, Yosuke fell over. Metis ran over to him to see if he was alright. She placed her mechanical hand against his neck.

'Thank God... there's still a pulse!' Metis thought. She decided that she'd keep watch of Yosuke while the others fought his Shadow.

"I am a Shadow... the true self... I'll wipe out anything that bores me." He looked at Aigis. "Starting with you!" A large hand swung at the Anti-Shadow weapon. She ducked under it as she summoned Orpheus to attack the monster with his lute.

"Trismagistus! Agi!" Junpei's Persona waved it's hand, sending out a wave of fire towards the Shadow. Shadow Yosuke jumped into the air and slammed down on the ground hard, sending a wave of green energy towards the fighters. Everyone was sent flying towards the wall. Their backs slammed into the hard wood, winding them. They lay at the floor, at the Shadow's mercy.

"Hahahah! How long can you survive this?" He asked. Aigis and the others' eyesights were fading fast as Adachi and Fuuka watched in horror.

"Someone's gotta help them, and quick!" Adachi yelled. "Can't you do anything to help?" He looked to Fuuka.

"No, sadly... this Persona is only good at scanning!" Fuuka spoke, dreadful.

**_I am thou... and Thou art I... From the sea of thyne soul I cometh._**

A voice spoke to Adachi.

"Did you just hear that?" He asked. A card floated down to his hands. "This card is exactly like theirs! Is this... a Persona?"

_**I am the one to lead everything back to Chaos... Magatsu-Izanagi...**_

Adachi's next words were already at the tip of his mouth. He crushed the card in his hand, whispering: "Persona..."

Black and red bolts of electricity shot out at every direction. Yosuke's shadow stopped his taunting, and looked at what was forming. A bloody version of Yu's persona emerged, holding a lance with a thick blade at the end. It wore a long, black coat, and wore a bloody mask.

"Magatsu-Izanagi... my Persona..." Adachi whispered to himself. He spoke his next command like he already knew it.

"ZIODYNE!"


	5. Awakening

A gigantic bolt of lightning struck Shadow Yosuke. The beast flew backwards into a wall.

"Now! Magatsu-Izanagi! Atom Smasher!" Adachi commanded, and Magatsu-Izanagi complied. A wave of blue light sliced through the Shadow.

"Stop! Please! Make it stop!" It screamed in fear of it's life.

"Begging for mercy now, are we?" Adachi asked. "It's all the same with people like you. You go and prey onto the weak, flaunting a 'don't care' attitude while doing so. But when the tables are turned, it's you who are scared to die. Magatsu... Ghastly Wail." Magatsu-Izanagi screamed a horrid scream, forcing the few members of the group who were still conscious to cover their ears. Yosuke's Shadow faded into the darkness. Magatsu-Izanagi disappeared, and Adachi fainted afterwards. Fuuka rushed to his side while the others regained consciousness. Yosuke's Shadow had reverted into his original form, sprawled on the floor. Yosuke got up and walked towards him.

"Hey. I've come to realize something." His Shadow looked up at him. "You're right. You are me. Just as much as I am you." For a second, Yosuke could have sworn he saw a smile on his Shadow's face, before it turned into a card. Yosuke bent down and picked it up. He flipped it and saw the portrait of some kind of frog ninja looking thing.

"Is this... My Persona?" He asked to no one in particular. He turned to the group of Persona users.

"I've decided. We're going to get to the bottom of this, no matter the cost! I'm with all of you. We'll find that asshole who's murdering innocent people and kick his ass!" Yosuke cheered. Junpei threw his fist into the air.

"Rock on, dude!" He smiled.

"We should be heading back. Teddie, do you want to lead us back to the entrance?" Yu asked. He noticed Adachi sprawled on the floor. He was probably unconscious, now. He picked him up and slumped him over his shoulder.

"Gladly, Sensei!" Teddie say, hurrying to the exit of the liquor store. As the group left, Yosuke stayed behind for a few seconds.

"Senpai... you're in a better place now. I'll find the one who did this to you, I promise." Yosuke spoke into the air.

"Yosuke! What are you doing!? You're gonna get left behind!" Metis called from outside.

"Oh! Right!" He ran towards the new team of Persona users.

* * *

When they had managed to get out of the TV, they were welcomed with the sight of a very happy and very mad Chie.

"Y-y-YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!" Chie ran off, crying.

"I'm probably never going to hear the end of this tomorrow. Oh well. Hey! While we're all gathered, let's exchange eachother's phone numbers so we can stay in contact with eachother." Yosuke suggested.

"Good idea." Yu said, getting his phone out. Everyone exchanged numbers, and walked home for the day.

* * *

All he could remember was the intense white light, then the pitch black darkness. He got up, and started to walk aimlessly.

"What happened...? I thought I was supposed to be dead?" He asked himself. The streets looked familiar enough. He often walked them in the mornings and afternoons. He had found his way to Paulownia Mall. It looked the same as always. However, something was different. Something was empty. Not just at the Mall, but everywhere he went. He would expect to see at least one of his friends walking around, but none of them were there. No one at all was there.

"Oh no... did I not stop it?" The boy asked himself. He walked and walked until he saw something familiar. A lone door underneath the karaoke place. He walked towards the door and pushed it open.

He was greeted with a somewhat familiar room. However, things had changed. The one thing he noticed first: Elizabeth wasn't there to greet him. Someone else was. Second: They were in a limousine.

"Welcome back... to the Velvet Room..." Igor greeted the boy.

"Igor... if there's anyone I can get to give me answers, it's you. What am I doing still alive?" The boy asked.

"Ah yes... that. It seems that Philemon has granted you a second life. However, in doing so, he needed a sacrifice..." Igor stated.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Elizabeth decided that this was her calling. She didn't want you to live a life that ended so abruptly. So now, she is gone, and you are here. I'm sure I don't need to explain to you that there is a time of crisis before us, and that you will need to retake your position as a Wild Card to fix it. Here is a card. This will let you summon your Persona. Also, I'm giving you another Velvet Key. Take care of this, as there are no more. I've already handed out too many." Igor explained, his mood dampening.

"As Elizabeth's sister, I will aid you the same way that she aided you in your journey before. My name is Margaret." The blonde haired girl asked. She handed him a train ticket. "This is a train ticket to Inaba. You will need to go there to start your new journey. Once there, find another Wild Card named Adachi."

"Thank you." The teenager smiled.

"Now then, it's time to go start your journey. Best of luck to you." Igor said, waving the boy off.

Once out of the Velvet Room, the boy laid his grey eyes upon the train ticket.

"More than one Wild Card is possible? Weird. Well, at least I know that I didn't fail to save everything. It's a shame about Elizabeth, though..." He said to himself.

* * *

"ARISATO, ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!?" Mr. Morooka slammed his fist on Aigis's desk. She wasn't paying attention today. Something was off in the air. She felt like something from her past was going to come back any minute.

"Huh!?" Aigis's head flew up, greeted by the enraged teacher. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Aigis faced the front.

"A-Arisato?" Junpei whispered to her. "That's Min-"

"I know. But what other last name could I have came up with? It would have been weird if I chose Iori, Takeba, or Yamagishi." She told Junpei.

"Makes sense, considering he's... gone and all." Junpei said.

"Now, we have a new student with us today. This sad sap's been taken from the city and is joining us here in the boonies. Come in and introduce yourself." The irate teacher motioned for the new student to come in.

"Well... now or never..." Aigis stared at the girl walking in. Their eyes met, and the new girl knew that she couldn't screw this up. After all, her older sister was watching!

"H-hello! I'm Metis Arisato, and I'll be joining you in this class from now on! It's a pleasure to meet you all." She bowed, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Oh man, she's blowing it." Junpei said to himself.

_You're telling me, dude._ Hermes decided to speak for once.

_I hope she doesn't have to face the wrath of Mr. Morooka... _Orpheus thought.

"Now you can take a seat right next to Aigis." King Moron pointed towards an empty seat. Metis strolled over and sat down. She looked at Aigis, and smiled.

"How'd I do, sister?" She asked. Despite her horrid performance, Aigis didn't want to down her.

"I think you did well." Aigis said.

"Are you kidding? That was-!" Junpei, however, didn't. So Aigis slammed her hand into his mouth, not even looking.

"Now, let's start by opening your textbooks to page twenty four." Morooka gathered the class's attention.

* * *

After class, Aigis walked home with Metis. Metis and Aigis were talking about random things. From how their day was to what they would do later on today. Whatever Metis was doing, though, it usually had to do with Aigis.

"Well, what are you gonna be doing today, Aigis?" Metis asked.

"I was going to just walk around town for a bit to see what I can dig up about these murders." Aigis said.

"I'll go with you!" Metis beamed.

_Isn't she getting a bit annoying with this?_ Orpheus asked. _I mean, every damn time you try to go somewhere she has to follow. Is there any way you can tell her to politely... I dunno... screw_ off?

'Orpheus!' Aigis scolded. 'I can't believe you'd say that! But I get what you're saying. It does get a bit annoying.'

"I appreciate your offer, sister, but I was going to do this alone. Besides, you gotta find something else to do than follow me around all day." Aigis declined.

"Oh... right. Sorry, Aigis." Metis frowned.

"Please don't be like that, Metis... I hate seeing you sad." Aigis said. "Why don't you go hang out with Junpei?"

"W-What!? D-d-don't be ridiculous!" Metis grabbed her right arm and looked away, blushing the same color as her visor. Aigis smiled knowingly.

"Ooooh... I get it... you like him, don't you?" Aigis asked smugly.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea, sister! I don't like him! Not at all! I hate him!" Metis defended.

"You can't hide it from me! I can tell by the look on your face, Metis!" Aigis laughed.

"SHUTUPYOUSTUPIDJERK!" Metis yelled, still blushing.

"Aww come on... I'm just playing around. No need to get like that, sister." Aigis grabbed Metis's shoulders.

"I guess I like him... just a little bit." Metis admitted.

"That's adorable!" Aigis smiled.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN!" Metis yelled. But she wasn't angry this time. She and Aigis laughed their way home.

* * *

"Where've you been?" Adachi asked the two girls as they walked into the door.

"Just walked around town for a little bit. I was trying to find some answers about the murders." Aigis responded, sitting down next to Yukari. Metis sat next to Junpei.

"We've gotta get ready. They say it's gonna rain tonight." Fuuka said.

"Good thing I got out of the precinct early today." Adachi muttered, unplugging his television. The gang huddled up and waited as the clock hit midnight.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's Izanagi here. I just want to thank you guys for all the follows and reviews! It's nice knowing that your story is popular. Keep the reviews coming, guys! **


	6. Memories of You

Nothing showed up on the Midnight Channel. It looks like there was nothing on, and everyone was safe, for now.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about who's on." Adachi said, a bit disappointed. He wanted to go back into the TV to train and get better. After all, if he's gonna pass out every time he uses Magatsu-Izanagi, then he'd better get stronger. Junpei yawned obnoxiously, and got up.

"Well, I'm headin' to bed." He said, walking upstairs to his room.

"I guess we all should." Yukari agreed, walking to her room, too.

"Night, everybody." Adachi said, putting his jacket on.

"Where are you going, Adachi?" Aigis asked the detective.

"I gotta work a night shift, Aigis. Sometimes I really hate this job..." Adachi grumbled before getting his car keys and shuffling out the door.

* * *

The next morning, Aigis had decided to do something a little different today. Today, she would try out her new body. Going into her closet, she reached for it, and replaced her robotic body with the human one. All that was not-so-human about it was the neck. How else would she put it on. But, the powerful magnet in the neck area was concealed nicely when the body was fully set on. Aigis admired herself in the mirror. She liked how she looked so human, now! She would definitely start using this body when she wasn't heading inside the TV. Aigis realized something, then. Something terrible.

"Oh no! I don't even have any clothes! I can't go out naked... I wonder if Yukari-san has some clothes I could borrow." Aigis thought aloud. "Hey Yukari! Could you come in here for a minute? I need your assistance!" Aigis yelled out to her. She knew Yukari was still in her room. Yukari had walked in as soon as Aigis had called for her.

"What's up, Aigis?" She asked.

"Well, I don't have any clothes..." Aigis responded, blushing slightly. This was definitely embarrassing.

"Oooh! I have an idea! I'll lend you one of my clothes for today, and we'll go shopping!" Yukari suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea! Thanks, Yukari-san!" Aigis thanked, not knowing how hellish shopping with Yukari is.

* * *

"Well... here I am. Inaba." The grey eyed boy walked off of the train he took. "This place looks nothing like Iwatodai." He took his map of the area out of his pocket, and found his way to the nearest high school.

"Wait a second... why am I going to a high school?" He asked himself.

"Come on, Aigis! Pleaaaase! Just one more store!" He heard a girl beg.

"A-Aigis-chan?" He started running towards the sound of the voice.

* * *

"Fine, Yukari-san, one more store, and that's it. I may be robotic, but I'm not that strong..." Aigis gave in.

"Good! Don't worry, it's only a swimsuit!" Yukari smiled, grabbing her friend by the arm and running into Junes.

"A-A SWIMSUIT!?" Aigis yelled, her face becoming as red as the ribbon tied around her neck.

"Yeah. You gotta be prepared, don't you? And besides, the school camping trip is coming up in a month or two, and we're allowed to go swimming in the lake." Yukari explained.

"F-fine..." Aigis muttered.

It didn't take too long to find one. It was just an ordinary, black two piece swimsuit.

"It looks really good on you, Aigis!" Yukari complimented. "In fact, it's perfect for you!"

"Thanks, Yukari." Aigis smiled lightly. She took off the swimsuit and put on one of the new pairs of clothes that Yukari had bought her, handing Yukari the spare set that she gave her. She was now in a red striped blouse and a skirt.

"Let's go, now. It's the afternoon already!" Yukari suggested.

Walking out of the store, they say something. For a split second, they could've sworn that they saw someone with blue hair. But that was ridiculous.

"Let's just go home, Aigis." Yukari suggested.

* * *

"S'up, dudes?" Junpei greeted the pair as they walked in.

"We bought new clothes for Aigis." Yukari said.

"I'D APPRECIATE, OH, I DON'T KNOW, HELP!?" Aigis yelled from the doorway. She had eight bags in her hands. She was trying to fit her way through the door with them all.

"What the hell? Where'd you even go!?" Junpei asked, getting up to help Aigis.

* * *

Monday came, as unwelcomed as ever. Yukari and Fuuka were in their seats, almost asleep.

"Okay class, today we're going to get ourselves a new student!" Their all too peppy teacher exclaimed.

"New student?" Fuuka asked. "That reminds me... how did Metis fit in on Saturday?"

"Junpei and Aigis told me that it was a train wreck." Yukari told her.

"He's from the city, just like Yukari and Fuuka!" The teacher explained. "I'd like everyone to show him a good time! Come on in, new guy!" Yukari and Fuuka put their heads down because they were really freakin' tired.

"Hello. I'm joining this class for the rest of the year. I hope you'll get along well with me." The boy introduced himself.

"You can sit next to Yukari." The teacher said, pointing next to her.

"Okay." As he sat down, he looked at Yukari. She was sleeping. Along with Fuuka. Not like those two at all, but oh well.

_You wouldn't believe what happened to THEM yesterday..._ Orpheus said.

'What do you mean, you know?' The boy asked.

_Well, when you find Adachi, you'll see._

"Oh! You haven't even told us your name!" The teacher exclaimed.

"How forgetful of me, sorry! My name is Minato Arisato." Minato introduced himself.

* * *

The school day hadn't been long. Minato walked to his shoe locker, and opened it.

"That was a close one, wasn't it, Ai-chan?" He overheard someone say.

"You're lucky I bailed you out that time! That equation was too easy!"

"For you, yeah! For me, not so much."

"So, did you hear that the new guy was really cute?" He heard another say. He didn't recognize the voice.

"He's so mysterious... Oh, and there's his eyes. They say he came from Gekkoukan High!"

"Why'd he come to this dump, then!?"

Taking his shoes and walking outside, he bumped into someone, not paying attention to where he was walking.

"Oh, sorry." He said. When he got a good look at who he bumped into, he recognized him. His eyes widened, and he looked like he saw a ghost.

"No... freakin'... way..."

"Junpei, is something wrong?" Aigis looked back at her friend. Junpei touched Minato on the shoulder.

"Dude... this is for real? You're... alive!?" Junpei asked.

"Alive and as better than ever." Minato smiled.

"M-Minato?" Aigis ran up to him and spared no time. The tears were already coming. She hugged him tightly, burying her head into his chest. He hugged back.

"I've missed you..." Aigis said inbetween sobs. "I've missed you so much..."

"It's alright, Aigis, I'm here now. I'm here to stay." Minato said.

"I can't believe this is real..." Junpei said, standing awkwardly behind the two. They stood like that for a few minutes, just hugging. The memories of their past journey together came flowing back to her.

"So, shouldn't we be getting home?" Minato asked. Aigis was still crying.

"Y-Yeah... Adachi's probably worried." Aigis agreed.

* * *

It had been a... very long... reunion. Many tears were shed, many memories were relived. But in the end, it was a happy reunion.

"I just realized something! We gotta get you back in shape, Minato! Tomorrow, we'll go in the TV, you included. Time to get us back into the groove of Shadow bustin'." Junpei said.

"Yeah. It's been a good year or so, right?" Fuuka said. Meanwhile, Adachi was practically inside his couch.

"How am I gonna feed all these kids...?" He asked himself.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you don't mind filler. How do you think Minato will react to going inside the TV? Will Adachi ever be able to feed all the teenagers?**


	7. Calamity

The day had passed without any troubles. Minato had finally gotten back into the swing of things, along with the other Ex-SEES members. Adachi also stopped passing out every time he used his Persona. Unfortunately, now, everyone was tired. Before everyone went to bed, Adachi had an announcement.

"Okay kids, as you know, this place is getting really crowded in here. So, I've decided that everyone will share a room with someone. Yukari, you'll be with Fuuka. Junpei and Metis will be together." Metis blushed at this. She glared at Aigis like she had something to do with this, but Aigis rose her hands in defense. "And finally, Minato and Aigis will be staying in a room together. Now then, off to bed you guys go! You have school tomorrow. Oh. I guess I'd better get to bed, too. I have another morning shift, and if Dojima-san catches me late again..." Adachi traced his neck with his fingers, making a slicing sound. Everyone walked to their respective bedrooms, and got ready to go sleep.

"So... you have a human body now, Aigis-chan?" Minato asked. Aigis nodded in response.

"Don't worry, I still use the body that you're familiar with when I go into battle." Aigis said. Minato smiled playfully.

"Well, I think you look great." He responded, causing the girl to blush. A strange sound coming from the TV made them turn their attention towards it. A picture had showed up, this time clear as day. In the background, there was a castle and a red portal, similar to the one Aigis saw at the pub.

"Helloooo dear viewers~!" A girl in a princess outfit walked up to the stage with a microphone. "Welcome to 'Not a dream, not a hoax!' It's Yukiko's hunt for her Prince Charming! I came prepared, too! I put my lacy unmentionables on and I'm stacked from top to bottom! Well, Here I go!" The girl ran away, and into the castle's red portal.

"The Mindnight Channel!" Aigis's eyes widened. If someone was on the Midnight Channel, then that meant that they were the next target! She looked over to Minato.

"Minato-kun, do you know who that was?" She asked. Minato couldn't answer, as he was laying down on the bed with the happiest expression on his face, all topped off with a bit of blood running from his nose.

"Of course." She muttered.

_Why would he not be like that? She said she had her LACY UNMENTIONABLES on! DO YOU HAVE ANY REALIZATION WHAT THIS MEANS!? _Orpheus, if she could see him, would have been smiling.

'Not you too!' Aigis facepalmed.

_What's wrong? I'm him just as much as I'm you._ Orpheus countered.

'Good point... you got me there.' Aigis regretfully said. 'Good night, Orpheus.'

_Oh I'll definitely have a good night with her in my dreams..._ Orpheus giggled.

'You're disgusting.' Aigis closed her eyes.

* * *

In the morning, Yu called Aigis. He told her that she shouldn't worry about saving Yukiko. He, Yosuke, and Chie were going to take care of it. Aigis relayed the message to the ex-SEES members.

"Hope they can handle it." Junpei remarked.

"Don't worry, Junpei. I'm sure that they can handle whatever comes after them. After all, Yu is a Wild Card." Fuuka said, smiling.

"Hey Aigis, do you know where Minato is? I haven't seen him all day." Yukari asked. "And not to mention he should really start studying on what he's missed in school already."

"He's in our room, 'sleeping'." Aigis said, putting emphasis on the word 'sleeping'. He was still passed out on their bed from the Midnight Channel last night. In all honesty, she would have expected Junpei to be doing the exact same thing, too. Maybe he missed it.

"Hasn't he slept enough already? Jeez, some things never change." Junpei said. "Didn't he used to come down from his room at eleven in the morning every day we had off?"

"Oh, shit!" Adachi shot up from his seat on the couch. He almost forgot! "I gotta get going or I'm gonna be late! I'll be home in the evening. Don't you kids get into any trouble now, alright?" Adachi ran to his coat hangar and threw it on, not caring for neatness right now. If he was late, then Dojima'd surely fire him!

"Have a nice day, Adachi-san." Aigis said, sitting back in her chair. "So, does anyone have any plans?"

"Well, I'm hangin' with Kou and Daisuke today." Junpei said. "Which reminds me, I'm gonna run a bit late, too!" He ran out the door, leaving the four girls to their selves.

"Well, wanna go shopping?" Yukari suggested. Aigis gasped and ran out the door screaming.

"What's her problem?" Yukari asked Fuuka.

* * *

Aigis wandered around town looking for something to do. Inaba is boring when you stay put for a while. There was nothing to do! She passed by Daidara's weapon store, and stopped by to take a look at the place.

"Welcome to my store! How are you today?" The owner of the store, Daidara, was a tall, red haired man with an X-shaped scar on his forehead.

"I'm fine. From the sign outside the door, you sell weaponry?" Aigis asked the man.

"Why, yes, little lady, I do. Now what could someone as beautiful as yourself need with a weapon?" Daidara asked.

"Well, I need bullets for a machine gun." Aigis responded. "And ammo for miniguns, and about one hundred grenades." Daidara's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well... just give me your number and I can call you when I get all of that in." Daidara gulped, pulling his shirt collar away from his neck.

"Fine with me." Aigis supplied the man with her phone number. When she walked out of the store, it was starting to get late. She decided to head to Adachi's apartment.

* * *

"Hi, how was your day?" Fuuka asked Aigis as she walked in the door.

"I ordered ammo for myself at Old Man Daidara's weapon store." Aigis said, sitting down. She noticed a lack of Junpei. Normally he'd be home right now, sleeping on the couch until Adachi came home. Then Adachi'd yell at him.

"I'm off to bed." Aigis said. She walked up to her room and started to drift off, until the heard her TV turn on. It must have been raining.

"Hello all! I'm here at the tropical island resort ready to catch myself some babes!" Aigis gasped, and shook Minato awake.

"Hopefully I won't be a total disappointment like last time I tried this! I hope daddy's watchin'! Here I go!"

"What the hell!?" Minato yelled. Yukari and Fuuka burst through the door, along with Metis.

"You saw that too, right!?" Yukari asked. The looks on everyone's faces told her the answer.

It was clear as day.

Junpei was on the Midnight Channel.


	8. Operation Junpei Hunt

After school, Aigis, Minato, Yukari, and Fuuka all dashed towards Junes. They had to get Junpei out of that damned TV, and fast! They quickly arrived at the Junes, pushing past customers, making their way to the electronics aisle.

"Sorry!" Minato cried, shoving past a woman who was holding a basket full of cabbage. The cabbage fell onto the floor and got crushed by Aigis's metallic feet.

"M-my cabbage..." The woman stared at the mess slack jawed. Yukari gasped as she ran into someone. She fell to the floor, and looked up at who she bumped into.

"Y-Yu-kun! I'm so sorry!" She apoligized. Yu only smiled and helped her up. He, Yosuke, and Chie were all standing at the TV.

"What brings you guys here?" Yu asked.

"Yeah. I thought Yu told you that we'd handle this!" Chie said.

"Our friend showed up on the Midnight Channel. We're here to save him." Minato had a serious look on his face. Of course he'd be serious about this. Junpei was his best friend.

"Who are you?" Yosuke asked.

"There's no time! We have to get going, now!" Aigis yelled, jumping into the TV. She was soon followed by the others.

* * *

"You're back, Sensei!" Teddie, as usual, ran up to Yu. "Are we going to save Yukiko for real today?"

"Yes, Teddie, we're going to save her for real." Yu smiled.

_Orpheus. Orpheus. You would NOT believe what happened yesterday._ Izanagi grabbed Orpheus's shoulder. He was laughing hysterically. Izanagi and Orpheus were currently floating around, along with Jiraiya and Tomoe.

_Would you shut up about that, Izanagi?_ Tomoe asked, agitated.

"We can all hear you, guys." Chie was just about as agitated as Tomoe.

_Alright alright, let's get it together, guys..._ Jiraiya said.

"Fuuka, do your thing and locate Junpei." Minato ordered. Fuuka nodded, and crushed her Persona card. Juno popped out of nowhere, and started her search for Junpei.

"You guys focus on Yukiko. We've got Junpei covered." Aigis smiled. Yu nodded in agreement.

"I hope you find your friend." Teddie led them away, towards Yukiko's castle.

"I found him!" Fuuka announced. "He's this way!" Juno pointed left. Minato led the group onto the bridge to their left, and walked on. It seemed like he was leading this mission, as always. However, Aigis had stopped. She shivered. There was someone else here, watching them. She looked into the fog, using her infared sensors. She didn't sense anyone, though, and that was odd. She could have sworn there was someone watching them! She ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Report." A man spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"Nothing to report, master, other than the fact that Aigis is getting suspicious."

"Dammit!" The man slammed his fist on a desk. He shifted his glasses. "Keep it up. Reveal yourself when the time is right."

"Yes, master."

"Don't fail me, now, Labrys... or you'll have Hell to pay."

"...Yes, master."

* * *

It didn't take long to find Junpei. They had waded through the crowd of Shadow's on the suspiciously Yakushima looking beach. Junpei was on his hands and knees infront of his Shadow.

"Junpei!" Minato yelled.

"Oh, look. They're here." Junpei's Shadow smiled. "I was just in the middle of telling my other self how much of a disappointment I am!"

"And I'm saying that it's BULLSHIT!" Junpei roared, getting up off his knees.

"How long will you keep denying yourself? Your father was so disappointed in you... whenever you came home with a bad grade... he would drink. He would drink to get rid of the pain of having a failure son!" Junpei's Shadow yelled.

"You're lying! You're lying and you know it!" Junpei screamed.

"And don't get me started on all the times you failed even after you ditched the old man. What about that train? If Minato hadn't acted on his instincts, you wouldn't be here."

"I told you... shut up..." Junpei's face twisted in anger.

"Not to mention the biggest failure in your life!" Junpei's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare..."

"You know what I'm talking about, then! Good! You know, she would have still been alive if you hadn't screwed yourself over and took the bullet for her!" Junpei's Shadow hit him where it hurt.

"Don't you dare talk about her, you bastard... don't you dare!" Junpei tried to punch the Shadow in the face, but his fist was easily caught. A voice rang in his head.

"You're such a disappointment, Junpei. If I would have known you would waste your life like this, then I wouldn't have saved you."

"Ch-Chidori...?" Junpei grabbed his head. "Not you too!"

"Junpei, you have to be strong! It's just spouting nonsense at you to agitate you!" Aigis yelled.

"Yes, Junpei... you let her die... you disappointed Chidori, along with everyone you know and love!" Junpei's Shadow smirked.

"You're not me..." Junpei said lowly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you quite well enough!"

"I SAID THAT YOU CAN'T BE ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Junpei roared. Junpei's Shadow started to cackle madly.

"Hahahaha! I'm me now! And the first thing I'll do is wipe all of you disappointments out!" The Shadow didn't change at all, though, which was odd. Normally the Shadow would transform. But instead, it pulled out an item long forgotten. The Shadow rose it to it's head.

"Hermes!" It cried. An Agidyne was sent Minato's way. Minato jumped out of the way and took out his card as Hermes faded.

"Orpheus, come forth!" Orpheus jumped out of Minato's body and smashed Junpei's Shadow with it's lyre. While the shadow was in a stir, Aigis ran up and shot it point blank with a cannon. Yukari supported the group with all of her spells at her disposal, constantly healing the party whenever they got caught in an Agidyne or Maragidyne or Brave Blade from Hermes. Junpei could only watch in horror as his past Persona slashed and burnt his friends.

"Guys, I've finished analyzing the shadow! Use Garu skills!" Fuuka said. Yukari exchanged a glance at Fuuka and nodded.

"Garudyne!" She called her Persona. A large gust of wind blew the shadow away. It was knocked down to the floor.

"Here's our chance for an All Out Attack! ...Man I've waited to say that..." Minato urged the group. Aigis nodded her head and charged for the shadow. They were enveloped in a big cloud of smoke. Aigis got a few jabs in to the ribs. Minato was kicking his sides, and Yukari slapped it in the face. Metis was also kicking him.

"STOP!" Junpei yelled. The group stopped the senseless beating. "I'm... I'm ready now. Ready to accept you for who you are. No... for who I am. So what if I am a disappointment. That will all change, starting now. You're me, and I'm you." Junpei's Shadow smiled, and closed his eyes.

"I was waiting for you to say that..." She Shadow faded. Trismegistus appeared from out of Junpei. It started to change.

"My Persona's... evolving, again?" Junpei asked. Trismegistus reappeared, looking mostly like himself, but with some changes. First off, he was green. Second, he had wings coming from his back. And Third, he held two swords in his hands. A voice rang in Junpei's head, saying only one word: "**Perseus**".

"Perseus..." Junpei repeated. He turned to the others. "Let's get outta this sick representation of my... semi successful Operation Babe Hunt."

"What does he mean by semi successful?" Aigis asked. Minato's eyes widened. He and Junpei ran to the sea and began to vomit.

"So many repressed memories..." Minato muttered.

"I'm with ya dude..." Junpei grumbled.

* * *

Aigis was completely tired when she came home. Minato and Junpei instantly started to talk with eachother.

"You remember when we found you after that?" Junpei asked. "She was all 'I must be with you always'." Aigis instantly remembered what they were talking about. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Can't you guys let that go? What next, that time at school during PE?" Aigis asked. "Wait, I'll tell it." Minato rushed over to Aigis and put his hand over her mouth.

"What about PE?" Junpei asked.

"You were absent that day and it wasn't important anyway." Minato said hurriedly.

* * *

"Aigis! What are you doing!? Stop this!" She heard Junpei yell.

"Don't listen to them, darling... just keep doing what you're doing. They'll die eventually." Someone encouraged her. She grasped Yukari's arm and twisted it. She instantly broke it. She was superhumanly strong, due to the fact that she was a robot.

"Yes... yes... keep it up, Aigis..." She wanted to stop. Every one of her friends were on the ground, broken and bloody, but she couldn't stop. No matter how hard she tried.

"Carry them. Let's go for a walk."

She recognized this scene well. She had hung the SEES members on crosses. She was ordered to aim. She was ordered to fire.

She could only see the horror on Minato's face as she shot each and every one of them in the chest, blood cascading down onto the already blood soaked floor.

* * *

Her eyes shot open as she sat up, panting heavily. The nightmare that plagued her every night had returned and with a vengeance. She looked over to Minato, who was sleeping peacefully. She got up out of her bed and walked over to his, pulling the covers from him and laying down, recovering the two teens. She hugged Minato tightly, as if he was the thing keeping her alive, with eyes filled with tears.

"Ai... Aigis?" Minato asked, walking up.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, Minato-kun..." Aigis apologized.

"What are you doing in my bed?" He asked, turning to face her. It was when he saw her tears that he knew what happened. He patted her head, and started to rub her back.

"It's alright, Aigis, that son of a bitch Ikutsuki is dead. And we're all here." He consoled her.

"But... But I still would have fired!" Aigis said.

"But you didn't." Minato said. "You broke free with your willpower alone."

"Th-thanks, Minato-kun..." Aigis said, starting to move out of the bed. Minato grabbed her before she could.

"Stay here, tonight. You can hold me if it makes you feel any better." Minato said. Aigis smiled gratefully.

"Thank you... Minato." She said. "I... love you..." Minato's eyes widened. Did he hear her right? Minato could have sworn he heard her tell him that she loved him. He smiled lightly.

"I... love you too, Aigis." Minato said, before falling asleep.

* * *

"Woah woah woah! What is this, what is this?" Junpei asked, turning Aigis's room's lights on. The two teens were woken up by the sudden increase in lighting.

"J-Junpei!?" Aigis screamed. "It's not what it looks like! I swear!"

"She had a bad dream, that's all!" Minato added.

"Well, that isn't what it looks like, or what it sounded like, either." Junpei said. "I was wondering when you two would hit it off for real."

"What do you mean 'sounded' like?" The light mood instantly darkened. Aigis got out of bed and put her combat body on. "Did you spy on us?" She growled, slowly advancing towards Junpei.

"Woah there, Aigis..." Junpei put his hands up in defense, backing up.

"Did you? Or did you not? That's all I want to know..." Aigis said, still enraged at what she thought was true.

"I... may have been in here for a bit..." Junpei said.

"That's it! You're gonna get it!" Aigis yelled. Junpei ran out the room as fast he could with Aigis following. Minato hurriedly put his clothes on and ran after the two, worried about Junpei. Aigis was only this serious around Ryoji!

* * *

Three hours later, Junpei came back with a bloody nose and a few bruises.

"What happened to you, Junpei?" Yukari asked.

"He tripped." Aigis huffed. Junpei ran to Yukari.

"Do NOT get her pissed... I've learned that the hard way." Junpei said.

* * *

**There was a lot in this chapter. From Junpei facing his Shadow, to Labrys being revealed, to Aigis admitting she's in love with Minato. So, who do you think Labrys is calling "Master"? Who's the real murderer in this case? With every chapter, the Investigation Team gets a little bit closer!**


	9. Love Hotel

**Good job on guessing the murderer correctly, MellaTheKnightmare! You win yourself an internet cookie! On with the chapter!**

* * *

"Aigis, it's me." Minato knocked on their door. Aigis looked up from what she was doing. Junpei's homework. Thankfully, she had the capability to mimic anyone's handwriting with ease. "It's the phone."

"Come in, Minato-kun." Aigis said. Minato opened the door, holding the phone from the kitchen.

"It's Mitsuru-senpai." Minato said, handing Aigis the phone.

"Hello?" Aigis took the phone from Minato's hands.

"Aigis?" Mitsuru asked. "Oh, hold on a second. Akihiko, finish up with that and hurry up! We don't have much time, and if we miss the train because of you..."

"Erm... Mitsuru-san?" Aigis asked.

"Oh, yes. Forgive me, Aigis. I was calling to inform you that we're done with our business in Iwatodai. We've also heard about what you're doing. To think that there's a world in the TV where one can face their Shadow..." Mitsuru said. "Who knows what mine's like... Anyway, the main point of me calling is to inform you that we're going to Inaba as we speak. Expect to see us by May fourteenth." Aigis checked the date on her internal calendar. It was May thirteenth. "We'll meet up with you at the train station. See you there." Mitsuru hung up.

"Did Mitsuru react to hearing you?" Aigis asked.

"Nah. Junpei answered the phone and handed it to me to take up to you. Is that his homework?" Minato asked, pointing to the paper.

"Yes. I decided to do his homework as a means to make up with him about yesterday morning." Aigis said.

"I heard you've gotten upgrades to your combat body." Minato said.

"Oh, yeah. That's right, you don't know." Aigis said. "It's just changes to my Orgia Mode, that's all."

"Oh. All I know is that the way Junpei was describing it, he was scared shitless!" Minato chuckled a little. "Do you want to... go somewhere, today?"

"Of course, Minato-kun! Where are we going?" Aigis asked.

"Let's go to the movie theater! Your favorite's playing today." Minato suggested.

"Ninjas!?" Aigis was ecstatic.

"Ninjas." Minato smiled.

* * *

"It's good that Yukiko was saved, huh partner?" Yosuke asked, looking at Yukiko and Chie talk to eachother.

"Yeah. It's really good. I'm glad that they've began to get even closer than they already are. Their Shadows must have brought them together." Yu responded.

"You sound more and more like a sage every day, dude. Anyway, think he's coming soon? I'm getting bored, and this position isn't the best looking of things, either." Yosuke asked. He was bent over, with Yu standing behind him. They were waiting for Kanji to pass by. They were investigating on him since he appeared on the Midnight Channel.

"I just wonder if we can save him from the killer on time." Yu hoped.

"There's that, too." Yosuke agreed.

* * *

"You let them get away!?"

"I-I'm sorry Master! Please forgive me!" Labrys wasn't going to be so easily forgiven. The backhand she received was evidence of that.

"You're useless, you know... I wish I had my dearest back..."

"Th-There's something I was wondering, if that's okay." Labrys said. The man who she was working for rose his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked, shifting his glasses.

"Well, who IS your 'dearest'?"

"She was an Anti-Shadow weapon just like yourself. Seventh generation. She could be considered your younger sister, in a way. I almost did it, with her. Almost. Then those meddling kids had to interrupt me and throw a wrench in my plans. She became a human..."

"Became a human?"

"Through the bonds that she had formed, she grew a soul, much like you."

"M-Master...?"

"Yes, Labrys?"

"Will I have a chance to redeem myself?"

"Of course, my dear! All in due time. We can't have our presence being known. In the meantime, I think I'll give my dearest a call."

"What will you say to her?"

"Oh, I just want to talk. See how she's doing, you know. I'll have her back in my grasp eventually. They all come running back..."

"Are you... okay, Master?"

"No, Labrys... I'm not okay. And I never will be until my dream gets realized. You are the only one that can help me obtain that dream. Labrys... you are my only hope."

"M-Master... I never realized that I was this important to you..."

"Please, stop calling me Master. It makes me feel like you're my slave. Call me by my real name, Shuji Iktusuki. It's a real mouthful to say, isn't it? Even I get my tongue tied when I say it. It's getting late, Labrys... Maybe you should go to bed, now."

"Why, Ikutsuki-san?" Labrys asked.

"Because, you have school tomorrow!" Ikutsuki giggled.

"S-school?" Labrys asked.

"Yes. You will be going to Yasogami High. As a way to spy on _them_. Goodnight, my dear... I love you." Ikutsuki said, all too creepily. Labrys knew that he thought of her as his wife, but none the less, it was still pretty freakin creepy hearing it.

* * *

"Alright, class... you'll never believe what happened today! Guess what?" Morooka asked bitterly. "Yep! Another friggin' new student! Just sit the hell down." A pale girl with red eyes walked in. She had long, silver hair that came down to her waist. She took a seat behind Aigis.

'Perfect.' She thought to herself.

Class had ended, and Aigis, Junpei and Metis were starting to pack up. They went uninterrupted untill The same new girl that was introduced today walked up to them.

"Hello. You're the new girl, right?" Metis asked. The girl nodded.

"Yeah. My name is Labrys. What's yours?" The girl spoke in a weird accent.

"I'm Aigis. This is Junpei and she is my sister, Metis." Aigis introduced the girl.

"What's with your accent? I've never heard it before." Junpei said.

"Well, ask yourself this: "Do you understand the word's comin' outta my mouth? If the answer's yeah, then you don't need to worry." Labrys said.

"If you put it that way..." Junpei rubbed the back of his head.

"We're just about to leave, do you want to come with us?" Metis asked. Labrys nodded. She'd find information for Ikutsuki no matter what.

* * *

The day had ended, and Labrys had parted from the group of friends that she had met at Junes.

"Ah, you're home, Labrys." Ikutsuki noticed her presence. "How was your first day?" Labrys audibly sighed.

"My teacher is an asshole, I couldn't get any information about Aigis and the others, and worst of all, this 'Junpei' guy is makin' fun of my accent."

"It's just one of your charms, dear. Don't let him get to you. He was always like that. I also see that it's raining tonight. I wonder who's showing up this time. I really did enjoy watching them fight Junpei's Shadow." Ikutsuki said, handing the remote to Labrys. "Watch what you want, dear. I'm going to continue working on that device." Ikutsuki walked away and grabbed a device that he was tinkering around with.

It took hours, but he finally got it working.

"It worked!" Shuji stood up in excitement.

"What did, Ikutsuki-san?" Labrys asked, but she was quickly shushed.

* * *

The group all sat down at the dinner table, ready to talk about their day and what they did. Everyone was having a good time, except for Aigis. Her head was pounding. It felt like someone stabbed her in the head.

"Aigis, what's wrong? You're not very talkative today." Fuuka noticed her suffering.

"I'm fine, Fuuka, I just have a heada-" Her head fell down, along with her hands. She rose her head up slowly, only to reveal that her bright blue eyes were now replaced with grey orbs of darkness.

"Query: How are you all?" Aigis said. It was like she had reverted back to what she was like at Yakushima one year ago.

"Wh-what?" Adachi was astounded. She talked so vividly before!

"Statement: Stop investigating the murders." Aigis stated. It was like she didn't have a voice anymore, either. It was all text-to-speech.

"What do you mean!?" Junpei got up.

"Statement: I'm back. I expect good things from you, former members of SEES."

"What's going on!?" Minato yelled.

"Query: Do you not remember me? Or do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Who are you, and what did you do to my girlfriend!?" Minato questioned.

"Statement: It's me, Iku-" The speech was interrupted by Aigis's eyes going back to their original beautiful blue splendor. Soon afterwards, she passed out.

"Aigis!" Minato was the first one to help her up.

* * *

"Shit. I failed. I was hoping that I'd stay in control of my dearest long enough to wipe out all of those troublesome brats." Ikutsuki slammed his fist on the table.

"C-Calm down, Ikutsuki!" Labrys grabbed at his arm.

"You're right, dear... I'm terribly sorry If I scared you." Ikutsuki said, smiling. Labrys couldn't help to think that her 'father' was insane. He had gone mad after his plans to bring about The Fall had been soiled by none other than 'His Dearest'.

* * *

She had the same dream again that night. She shot up, opening her eyes. She crawled out of bed and put her combat body on. She sneaked to the corner of the room and activated her night vision. She stared at Minato, silently watching. The door opened, and someone dressed in black came in. Aigis took immediate action. She pointed her fingers at the figure.

"Freeze! Hands above your head." Aigis commanded.

"Aigis, wait! It's me! Adachi!" Adachi panicked. Aigis gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Adachi-san... What were you coming in here for?" Aigis asked.

"Your room has the thermostat. Yukari and Fuuka would not stop complaining..." Adachi cleared his throat. "It's too hot, Adachi-san! I'm sweating, Adachi-san! Change the temperature, Adachi-san!" He pulled off his best imitation of Fuuka and Yukari. Aigis held her hand to her mouth at this.

"Now it's my turn." Adachi grew serious. "What are you doing like that?" Aigis struggled for words. How should she go about explaining this to Adachi?

"Well... I got scared." Aigis half lied. "So I changed into my combat body and was keeping watch."

"I'm a detective, Aigis." Adachi's expression changed from his usual happy face to a rare sight. Adachi was frowning, squinting his eyes at Aigis. "It's my job to see through half truths like that."

"Just leave me alone, Adachi-san..." Aigis said, looking away.

"Fine. But just remember that everyone, myself included, is worried about you." Adachi said, changing the temperature and leaving.

* * *

PE was rather odd today. There was a silence in the air that could practically be felt. Minato was the one who felt it the most.

_Hey, I've got a sight that'll cheer ya up, Minato._ Orpheus said. _Look to your left and down a little. Who knew she had such an-_ Orpheus was cut off my Minato blocking him out. Today was NOT the day that he was going to give in to Orpheus's pervertedness. He had been running around the track for a while now, with Aigis only just a bit ahead of him.

'Obviously you'd know she had that because you're also her Persona...' Minato decided to respond.

_Whoops. Sorry. Forgot I'm also hers. I guess it's because I'm focused on being yours today._ Orpheus laughed. _It's tough having two people as your other self._

'Can you feel it, too?' Minato asked.

_Well, duh. I am you. But I know what you're talking about. I feel it too. Something bad will happen, I just know it._ Orpheus appeared in front of him. Minato knew this wasn't a problem. Only Persona users could see Personas. Orpheus had a serious look on his face.

_I'm worried about her._ He pointed towards Aigis. _I wasn't too keen on what happened last night. And you're not either._

"Minato-senpai!" Chie ran up to Minato. "Do you feel the odd feeling in the air today, or is it just me?"

"I feel it. You were hanging out with Aigis earlier on today during lunch break, right? Did anything seem off about her?" Minato asked.

"She looks... depressed. It must be something about her family or something like that." Chie responded.

"We... sleep together." Seeing Chie's reaction, Minato elaborated more. "We share a room." Chie's expression softened as she let out a sigh. "Last night... she had gotten up out of her bed at twelve and walked to the corner of the room and watched me untill one." Minato responded. "I don't know what's going on, but I think she's having really bad dreams."

"Do you think it's because of the Midnight Channel?" Chie asked.

"It's a possibility." Minato said.

"Do you want to come with us to help spy on Kanji Tatsumi after school? You can invite our other senpai, too." Chie asked. Minato smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

'Why do these dreams persist?' Aigis asked herself, walking home alone.

_That's because you keep blaming yourself about everything._ Orpheus suddenly appeared in her head.

'And where were you?' Aigis questioned her Persona.

_With Minato. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is that you face yourself and stop blaming yourself for everything bad that's happened to anyone._ Orpheus said.

'But I did cause it all!' Aigis yelled at Orpheus. Orpheus smiled, knowing that she was still deluding herself.

_That's what you keep telling yourself. You know that everyone's worried about you. Minato especially. _Aigis walked along the path of the Flood Pain.

_Let me fill you in on something: Ikutsuki took over you, sure. But you snapped out of it before you did any damage._

'I broke everyone!' Aigis countered.

_It's useless trying to convince you, huh?_ Orpheus asked dishearteningly. Before Aigis could respond to that, she no longer felt his presence. It started to rain as Aigis walked into Adachi's home.

* * *

"It's time for the Midnight Channel, guys." Yosuke called Adachi's house.

"Our TV is ready." Minato said.

"Let's hope we didn't fail to prevent Kanji getting thrown in."

The familiar glow of the Midnight Channel alerted everyone.

"Gooooood Evening ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we have a very special double feature!" An announcer holding a microphone walked up to the camera.

"First, Kanji Tatsumi has a little something to show you! Then afterwards, Yukari Takeba is gonna put on a show! Goodbye now!" The announcer walked out of the camera's range as Kanji appeared on the TV.

"My body's so hot, it's on FIRE!" Kanji's Shadow yelled, grabbing himself, all while everyone had an incredulous look on their face. Yukari was showing up on the Midnight Channel too?

"You know I've got a smokin' hot body... so what on Earth should I do with it? My blood is boiling... it's about to burst... Tonight we're here at the 'Bad Bad Bathhouse'... Goodness Gracious just imaging the things that will happen to me in there! Ooooooh! I'm your host, Kanji Tatsumi... serving you this scandalous sneak in report! Well, here I go!" Kanji's Shadow ran into the bathhouse.

"What." Minato said.

_My manhood... it hurts..._ Orpheus's voice was full of despair.

"Shh!" Yukari shushed the group. Her Midnight Channel was about to come on. The TV changed to show Yukari. Her Shadow was wearing barely any clothing.

"Why hello, viewers!" Her Shadow said, blowing a fake kiss.

"My name is Yukari Takeba, and I'm about to give you the ride of your life... I'll have to ask the women in the room to leave..." Yukari's Shadow grabbed onto a pole behind her and started to dance. That was when Yukari jumped up and plugged the TV back in, turning off the Midnight Channel.

"I want you all to take that memory you now have, and lock it away. Lock it away or else I will personally kill you." She muttered.

* * *

The Investigation Team met up inside the TV again.

"Same deal as last time?" Yosuke asked. Minato nodded.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't seem to find Kanji... Can you go get some info for me?" Teddie interrupted the conversation.

"Sure thing, Teddie. We'll be right back." Yu smiled warmly, leading Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko out of the TV. Fuuka summoned her Persona and got right to business. Meanwhile, Teddie walked up to the Ex-SEES members.

"So, you guys split up from us to look for the second person on the Midnight Channel?" He asked.

"Yeah. I guess that's our deal Yu and his group will look for the first victim, then we'll go in and look for the second. However, I noticed something a bit odd. The past times, when the Midnight Channel appeared, the victim was inside the TV. When Yukari showed up, she wasn't in the TV, she was watching it with us. I wonder what that might mean..." Aigis explained.

"It probably means that the show airs before the victim gets thrown in!" Junpei waited a few seconds. "Stupid idea, huh?"

"No. In fact, you might be right." Minato said.

"Woah, dude. Seriously!?" Junpei fist pumped. "I'm back in action, baby!"

"Found her." Fuuka said. "You... may not like this, though."

"Just lead the way." Yukari growled.

* * *

"THE LOVE HOTEL!?" Yukari screamed. The horrid memories of that accursed place flowed back into the minds of Minato, Junpei, Fuuka, and Yukari.

"Well, now or never..." Minato gulped. He just hoped _that_ didn't happen again. Or else he'd have to suffer the wrath of Yukari Takeba once more.

_Are you talking about THAT!? _Orpheus snickered. _God, that was one of the best moments in my life._

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Minato yelled.

* * *

**This was a pretty long chapter, huh? Why are dreams about Ikutsuki's betrayal plaguing Aigis? How will Yukari face her Shadow, and better yet, what will it say? Find out next time! In the Next Chapter, Akihiko and Mitsuru arrive at Inaba! See ya then!**


	10. Master of Shadow

**Two Shadow battles this chapter! I felt the need to include Yu and the others. I felt as if I was abandoning them, and I don't want to abandon them. Don't worry, though, as soon as this is done, they'll be working together from now on.**

* * *

Aigis and the others trudged the pathway to Yukari's Shadow, talking about various things as they went along. What else could they do, except kill Shadows?

"You know what'd be horrible? If Aigis had a Shadow. I don't even think we'd be able to beat whatever it would turn into." Junpei said.

"Oh, hello, Junpei!" Metis spoke up. "My name is Metis, otherwise known as Aigis's Shadow. How are you?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot." Junpei said.

"Wait a second, you're her Shadow?" Minato asked.

"That's right, you weren't with us for the Abyss of Time." Metis said. "Yeah. Basically I'm her Shadow. Non-hostile, as you can see."

"This is all making me wonder what my Shadow'd be like..." Minato thought. Although he had an idea. His mood darkened at that idea.

_"You have no identity!" It'd say._ Orpheus said. Minato quickly shut his Persona up. He'd come to terms with that when it was time to.

"As I was saying, it'd be impossible for Aigis to have a Midnight Channel, and by that logic, the same would apply to me." Metis began to walk faster. "Come on, I think we're almost there." The group came to a set of double doors with a big heart on it. Half of the heart was on one side, while the other half was on the other side.

"Here it is." Fuuka said. "Are you ready, Yukari?"

"Let's get this embarrassment over with already." Yukari said, opening the doors.

* * *

"Oh my God it's too steamy in here!" Yosuke cried out. He was definitely tired of all this walking, and tired of all the Shadows, and tired of this gay bathhouse in general.

"Stop crying, Yosuke. We'll be there soon." Chie kicked Yosuke in the back.

"The least you could do is stop doing that!" Yosuke yelled. Yu looked at Teddie. The bear looked like he was in deep thought.

"What's wrong, Teddie?" Yu asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sensei. I just hope that Aigis and the others are okay! Aigis seemed out of it today..." Teddie said.

"I noticed. Something's definitely wrong. Well we can't focus on that. We have to focus on finding Kanji and saving him from his Shadow." Yu smiled at Teddie.

"Alright, looks like we're here." Yukiko said, approaching a closed door that was more detailed than the others. She pushed it open and walked inside, along with the rest of the Investigation Team.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't daddy's little girl." Shadow Yukari bowed. Everyone got their cards ready, except for Yukari. She knew what'd happen.

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"Exactly what you think it means, me." Shadow Yukari said. "You're daddy's little girl. Or at least you thought you were. That is, until your father abandoned you for that project. If you ask me, it's about time you broke free from him and started to live on your own."

"My father never abandoned me." Yukari had a stern expression on her face. "He was protecting me, and my family."

"Yeah, right. If he was really protecting you, he would have taken you and your mother and left Port Island itself." Shadow Yukari. "He was acting selfish. 'Oh, I wanna be the hero! I wanna save my wife and little girl!' Bullshit! You know he abandoned you! Look what he did to your mother. He made her a slut! Just like you!"

"You're lying! My father never did any of that! He wasn't selfish!" Yukari yelled.

"Be strong, Yukari-chan..." Fuuka said.

"Go ahead and say it, then. You'll only be proving that you're denying everything I say, even though I AM you."

"You're not me!" Yukari said the magic words. She fell onto the floor, limp. Her Shadow pulled an Evoker out, and summoned it's Persona. Io.

"I am a Shadow... the true self..."

* * *

"There they are!" Chie announced. Kanji was standing in front of his Shadow. Kanji looked really mad.

"I..." Kanji began.

"Oh, come on. Enough with this charade. Isn't it just rotten to deceive?" His Shadow said. "I mean... what's so horrible about what I do?"

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Kanji countered.

"I'm what you really want, no?"

"Hell no!"

"I hate girls... so selfish and rude... 'Oh you like to sew? What a queer!'" Shadow Kanji started to rant on his distaste for women. "They say I don't act like a guy... I don't act manly... What does it mean to be a 'guy'? What does it mean to be 'manly'? That's why I feel men are much, much better. They never say those awful degrading things, nor make fun of me behind my back."

"Hell with that shit! What the fuck makes you think you can say that shit with my goddamn face!?" Kanji started to get hysterical.

"Well, that's a simple question. Don't you already know that I'm you?"

"No way! There's no way in hell you're me!"

"You're me, and there's no denying it!" Shadow Kanji started to change. A big, muscular figure with a head of roses appeared, holding two swords that looked like the male sign.

"I am a Shadow. The true self. I'm just being true to myself, so that's why I'll crush anything that gets in my way!"

* * *

"This thing is really getting on my nerves! And we don't have anyone with Zio skills, huh?" Minato growled, witnessing what could have been the fiftieth Diarahan Yukari's Shadow had cast. She had been torturing Junpei with Garu skills. Every time he got up to attack, he'd be knocked down again. Aigis had an idea, but she'd have to wait for the right opportunity.

"Minato-kun, keep on fighting it! I have a plan." Aigis ordered. Metis swung past the two and hit the Shadow with her gigantic axe. Yukari's Shadow took the blow dead on. Minato sent another Agidyne Shadow Yukari's way. Aigis saw her opening.

"Orgia Mode, activate!" Her chest plating opened up to reveal her blue Papillon Heart. It started to glow as the gears in her body moved faster. Her eyes glowed sky blue as she charged towards Yukari's Shadow, sending multiple flames her way. Aigis had literally became a fireball. She was shooting like mad, every shot fired had a calculated aim, ensuring that none of her bullets missed. Yukari's Shadow fell to the ground as well as Aigis, collapsing from the extreme heat that her body had emitted.

"Forcing... cool down..." Aigis said, breathlessly. Yukari looked at her Shadow thoughtfully.

"Maybe you're right, maybe my father did abandon me... but that doesn't mean that I'm just going to give up on him. I have to keep moving forward, no matter what. You're me, and I'm you." Her Shadow smiled as it turned into her newest Persona. Her Persona looked like her past Persona, Io, was sitting down on Isis. A voice rang in Yukari's head. "**Hera**."

"So... our Personas evolve..."

"When we face our Shadows?" Metis had it figured out. So would her Persona e- no. She IS a Shadow. They decided to head back for the day.

* * *

Yosuke headed for Shadow Kanji first, lowering his speed with a Sukunda. He then used a Garula on him, almost wiping him off his feet. Yu sent a few Ziongas Shadow Kanji's way, rushing towards the Shadow and getting a few slashes in with his katana. Shadow Kanji fell to the floor of balance. Yu called for an All Out Attack. As the fight raged on, Kanji was looking onward from the back.

"Is this me?" He asked. Shadow Kanji had thrown Yukiko to the wall and sent Yosuke flying with a Zionga. Chie went to kick him, but it was easily blocked. One of the weapons Shadow Kanji was holding slammed into Chie's side. She was caught by a wall.

"These guys are protecting me... I can't let them die. I have to accept it... This IS how I feel." Kanji said.

"I accept you!" Shadow Kanji stopped in his tracks. He was about to swing his other weapon on Yu.

"W-What...?"

"Yeah... maybe I am scared of girls... but that's gonna change! You're me, and I'm you, dammit!"

His Shadow smiled, and transformed into a Persona. It was all black with a skeleton motif to it.

"Take-Mikazuchi... My Persona." Kanji said. He turned to the others. "When we get back, you'd BETTER explain this to me."

* * *

As soon as Junpei stepped in Adachi's house, he passed out on the couch.

"I'm so tired... I don't think I wanna go to school tomorrow." Junpei said.

"I'm tired myself..." Aigis admitted. Note to self: Never use Orgia Mode that long again.

* * *

"Would Aigis Arisato, Minato Arisato, Junpei Iori, Fuuka Yamagishi, Yukari Takeba, and Metis Arisato report down to the faculty office?" The PA sounded off.

"You little shits are lucky! You get out early today!" Morooka spat bitterly. The group of kids walked down into the faculty office.

"I wonder what's going on..." Metis said. They opened the door and were met by one silvered haired man and one red haired woman.

"Where've you been?"


	11. New House

"Adachi, where are those papers!" A stern shout woke Adachi up.

"C-Coming, Dojima-san!" Adachi grabbed the papers in question and ran to his commanding officer.

"What have you been doing, lately? I never see you around. It's unusual." Dojima asked.

"Well, I've just been out of the loop, lately, what with my cousin moving in with me and all." Adachi lied. Dojima couldn't see through it, though. Adachi was a good liar. He had learned how to lie like that during his work as a detective. He carefully observed the people he interrogated, and learned from their mistakes. He could say anything he wanted to and it'd be truth to anyone unsuspecting.

"Alright... well, I can relate with you there..." Dojima grumbled.

"Oh, are you talking about Yu-san?" Adachi asked.

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He hangs out with my cousin all the time." Adachi said "He's taken a liking to him."

"Well that's all I want for him. To be happy. He has an opportunity that I never had..." Dojima gave a wry smile.

"Why don't we go for coffee after work today? On me." Adachi said. "I certainly have enough money for it." If that wasn't the truth, he didn't know what was. Screw jobs! Shadows are walking money! If he needed to get money he could just go into the TV and destroy some Shadows.

"Really? No offense, but you don't seem to be the type of guy to have money to spend." Dojima responded.

"You wound me, Dojima-san!" Adachi chuckled. "I should be getting back to work, now."

"Yeah. Just hang tight, we may have to go out later to investigate." Dojima said, waving his co-worker off.

_I'm giving you about five hours. _Magatsu-Izanagi said.

"Then I'd better get to work." Adachi went over to the files that he had taken.

"Now then... let's do some digging. Since I have reason to believe that the killer is related to the Kirijo Group..." Adachi began, then quickly shut himself up. He didn't want his info leaking to anyone. He started to read the files on the Kirijo Group.

'Anti-Shadow Weapon? Interesting...' Adachi decided to side track and look up some info on the Anti-Shadow Weapons.

'Main leader of making them was a man named Shuji Ikutsuki... Where have I heard that name before?'

_From Metis. You don't remember? _Magatsu asked.

'Thanks.' Adachi thanked his Persona. Seems as though it had a better memory than himself.

'ASW-045 Aigis, ASW-046 Metis... Expunged data?' Adachi turned on his computer, and looked up 'Kirijo Group's Anti-Shadow Weapons'. What he found made his eyes widen.

'Secret Test Subject ASW-331 Labrys: Made solely for murder. Early in development ASW-331 showed signs of emotion unlike no other ASW. Malfunctioned, killing every scientist working on her. Shuji Ikutsuki stole her and hid her away. However, Shuji Ikutsuki is now presumed dead due to falling from the top of Tartarus.'

'Tartarus?' Adachi knew he was in for a long day.

* * *

When Adachi came home, he purposefully avoided talking to the kids. He didn't know why, but he couldn't look at them. Not after what he learned.

"Hey, Adachi... what's wrong?" Junpei asked, seeing that Adachi was uncomfortably shifting as he sat on the couch.

"I think I know who the murderer is... but I'll have to keep on looking for information. In the meantime, I want you to explain to me something that rather intrigued me during my research. What is the Dark Hour? What is Tartarus?" Adachi asked. He could feel the atmosphere of the room shift.

"It's... nothing important..." Minato lied.

"You're lying. Do these ring any bells? I found them in trash cans. I visited Iwatodai, today." Adachi pulled out Evokers. "What are these called, now? Oh, that's right. Evokers. Guns solely designed to summon a Persona."

"How did you get them!?" Junpei asked.

"I'm a detective." Adachi responded. "I don't appreciate you guys hiding things from me. Especially since we have to work together to solve this case." Adachi changed the subject.

"W-We're sorry, Adachi-san... I didn't know that this case meant this much to you." Aigis said. Koromaru walked in, sensing the discomfort. He went to Adachi and jumped onto his lap. He looked up and barked happily.

"Looks like he wants to go for a walk." Adachi said. Koromaru started licking his face in happiness. He understood! "Alright, alright!" Adachi took Koromaru outside.

* * *

The group met with each other at Junes after school. Mitsuru and Akihiko had joined them. After a long introduction and explanation of what was going on, the team decided to study for the Midterms.

"How have you been on your studies, Minato? I remember you having trouble on the midterms and finals." Mitsuru said.

"Oh, come on, Mitsuru-senpai! It was only one question I got wrong!" Minato said.

"You know we don't go to school together anymore, right?" Akihiko said. "There's no need to call us Senpai."

"Oh yeah, that's right..." Yukari said.

"Do you know where your caretaker is, Junpei?" Mitsuru asked. "I'd like to have a word with him." Adachi had arrived at just that moment.

"I'm right here, miss. What do you need?" Adachi walked up to Mitsuru. She pulled him aside.

"I'd like to thank you for taking care of my comrades. As a reward..." She passed him a slip of paper. A one thousand yen bill was attached to an address. "Feel free to move in to that house. It's much bigger than your current one. Me and Akihiko live there." Adachi didn't know what to say.

"Th-Thank you so much!" Adachi bowed his head in gratitude.

"It's no problem. After all, we're in this cause together, no?" Mitsuru said.

* * *

The new home was more like the new mansion. It was roomy! Everyone got a separate room! Metis was thankful. She didn't have to deal with Junpei's snoring.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Yukari announced, looking at the mahogany walls, the mansion-like stairs, and the chandelier in the middle of the living room. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was a gift. From my father." Mitsuru said. "He bought this for me when I came home with the highest mark in my finals. But that was a while ago."

"Let's all go to our rooms and set ourselved up." Aigis said. Everyone went to their rooms except for Adachi and Mitsuru. Mitsuru was just about to leave when Adachi grabbed her shoulder.

"What's the meaning of this?" Adachi asked.

"It's a gift from me." Mitsuru repeated.

"Forgive me, Miss Kirijo, but I can see straight through that lie. Why are you doing this? To shut me up, huh? You don't want anyone knowing about your ASWs?" He knew he had backed her into a corner. He could see it in her eyes and her posture. "So I'm right. So, is it because I found out about Labrys?" Adachi pressed.

"Fine... I was sent here to keep you quiet about Labrys..." Mitsuru gave in. "But that doesn't mean I won't help your cause."

"Goodnight." Adachi said, and plopped himself on the new couch. It was really comfortable. He felt as though he could sleep easily. He quickly did, too.

* * *

As Aigis was walking in to school, she picked up an interesting tidbit of a conversation between two preppy girls.

"The camping trip is tomorrow! I can't wait!" One said.

"Me neither! Although the tents will be split between boys and girls... That means I won't be able to see my beloved senpai..."

Morooka slammed his fists on his desk, alerting every student.

"Alright shitheads listen up!" He shouted. "The school camping trip is tomorrow and I'm gonna give you a lecture on proper etiquette! That means no sneaking into the girls' tents, Iori!"

'Today's gonna be a long day...' Junpei groaned.

* * *

**Adachi gets serious in this chapter! How will everyone fare in the school camping trip? Will Mystery Food X return?**


	12. The Camping Trip of Horror

It was early in the morning, yet Aigis still woke up at the horrid time of four thirty in the morning. She stifled a yawn as she got up to get dressed. She took a look at her calendar.

'That's right... the trip's today.' She thought, still sleepy. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Aigis walked downstairs and made herself a quick breakfast, then walked to school.

_You're going to school at this hour?_ Orpheus asked.

'Gotta get there in time for the camping trip.' Aigis replied lifelessly.

_Something's bugging you. _Orpheus noticed.

'Just leave me alone, today, Orpheus. And tell that to Minato too.' The blonde sat down at the school gates until it opened.

* * *

"Finally! Some fresh air time! No Midnight Channel to worry about, no murders to worry about, all it is is me and my friends hangin' out! Junpei smiled. The ride to the camping spot was less than stellar, with Aigis refusing to make any attempts at talking. She opted to look out the window.

_Gotta admit that it's a nice act. _Orpheus said. _But she's gotta stop. Whatever's making her this way has to be taken care of._

'I know, Orpheus... I know...' Minato looked down with a sad expression on his face. The train stopped. Minato led the way out as Aigis slowly tailed behind.

Mr. Morooka had instructed them to find their tents and set up for the day so they wouldn't have any troubles at night. Well, that's not how he put it, but the group got the gist. As the sun started to set, Yukiko and Chie were cooking for the boys. Whatever they were planning to make, however, didn't look too well. In fact, it looked like something akin to vomit.

"Well, should we give it to them?" Chie spoke in a hushed whisper. Yukiko nodded.

"I hope it doesn't hurt them..." Yukiko said. Yu and Yosuke suddenly felt sick. Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis, and Metis were cooking for the other boys. Minato and Junpei were happily waiting for their meal as they talked with one another.

"So, dude, did you hear that tomorrow we can all go to the river bank to hang out? Good thing I got my swim trunks with me. I heard that the girls brought theirs too! Did you bring yours? We could all go swimming tomorrow." Junpei then smiled and nudged Minato's arm. "Plus, this'll give you a chance to... view... you-know-who..."

"I'm just focused on eating right now. I'm starving!" Minato rubbed his stomach.

"Dinner is served!" Fuuka announced as if on cue, bringing six dishes to the tables. The girls had made curry for them.

"You did well, Fuuka." Minato complimented, knowing that Fuuka had... troubles... with her cooking.

'I'll never get that taste out of my mouth...' Minato thought. However, what Fuuka and the others made looked edible! As the six Ex-SEES members picked their spoons up to eat, they heard a scream coming from the left.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR FOOD!?" Yosuke yelled. "WHAT GOOD ARE YOU!?"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT HAVING YOUR FOOD TO YOUR LIKING, MY KING!" Chie screamed. Minato facepalmed, and chose to block the two's bickering out as he ate his curry.

* * *

"Hey guys. We forgot to set up our tent so we decided to come here." Junpei said as he and Minato walked into Yu's tent. He, Kanji and Yosuke were there.

"Nah, we don't mind. Come on in." Yosuke said. "So... did you enjoy your dinner? We didn't."

"Believe me. I heard." Minato joked. Some time passed, and Yosuke turned to Kanji.

"Hey dude... is our chastity safe here?"

"The hell you tryin' to say, senpai!?" Kanji yelled.

"I'm just saying, that after that bathhouse ordeal, I'm kinda scared here."

"Okay, you want me to prove that your chastity is safe? I'll go storm the girls's tent and go on a solo mission. Panty raid." Kanji said.

"Woah there! If you do that, we're gonna get caught!" Yosuke said.

"Go for it." Yu encouraged. Kanji nodded furiously

"Alright, here I GOOOOOO!" Kanji ran out of the tent screaming.

One hour later saw Kanji with a bloody nose passed out outside the tent. Yosuke quickly pulled him in.

* * *

"When is that fat bitch gonna stop snoring?" Yukari asked Fuuka.

"I don't know, but it's getting annoying." Fuuka agreed.

"Activating 'Block Snoring Out' Mode." Aigis said. Hanako snored again.

"THAT DOES IT! WHERE'S MY AXE!?" Metis screamed. Yukari came up with a plan.

* * *

"I'm sorry guys! Coming in!" Chie said. All six girls ran into the boys tent. "That Hanako girl wouldn't stop snoring and it was really annoying us!"

"This tent is so crowded now..." Yosuke whined.

"Well, you guys gotta deal with it." Yukiko said.

'Sheesh... those two are dangerous!' Yukari thought.

"Iori! Are you in there!" Morooka sounded drunk. Completely and utterly drunk.

"Oh shit! Morooka!" Junpei was startled by the teacher's voice. "Yes!" He answered Morooka's question.

"Good! I think I got too much booze... but who gives a shit! More for me!" After a few seconds of waiting, Junpei let out a loud sigh.

* * *

"Alright guys, now all we do is just wait for them to come and we'll be in the river in no time!" Yosuke said with anticipation. "I can't wait to see how they all look!"

"We're here..." Chie mumbled. She and Yukiko walked out, along with Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis, and Metis.

"Woah... Just... wow." Yosuke was dumbfounded.

"You look wonderful." Yu told Yukiko, causing her to blush. Kanji stood there, as still as a rock. Aigis was looking to her left, uninterested in what was going on currently.

_You need to stop this. Now._ Orpheus said.

'Shut up.' Aigis frowned.

"You look good, Metis." Junpei complimented, noticing that Metis was looking at him, scared. She gave a wide smile. "So, let's jump in!" She took Junpei by the arm and jumped into the river with him.

"Woah!" Junpei exclaimed, surprised by the sudden movement. The rest followed.

"Oh God! It burns!" They heard the ever-so-pleasant voice of King Moron upstream. He was currently vomiting up a storm from all the booze he drank last night. And it was all going into the river. Birds flew from the trees as they heard Minato scream in horror.

* * *

That night, at the tents, Metis had woken up. She noticed something was off about her surroundings. Aigis was gone. Metis got up and walked out of the tent to go find her.

She had found her relatively easy, however. Aigis was standing on a cliff, looking into the night sky.

"Aigis." Metis called for her sister.

"What do you want?" Aigis asked.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you so depressed?"

"Because... I can't protect anyone. That's why I'm spacing myself out from the others! I don't want to hurt them!" Aigis yelled.

"But by doing that, you're hurting them even more!" Metis countered. Aigis froze.

_Are you seeing it now, Aigis?_ Orpheus asked.

"You're not my Shadow." Aigis thought aloud.

"But I am." Metis knew Aigis was talking to her Persona. "And to make this point I'm trying to make even clearer, I'm not gonna beat around the bush."

"How long will you keep on lying to yourself? You know that you can protect people." Metis said.

"Name one time where I protected someone. Name one." Aigis said.

"You're a real idiot..." Metis said. "Does the Abyss of Time mean nothing to you? You protected EVERYONE there! When we were attacked by those giant Shadows every couple of floors or so, you'd protect us by not losing your cool."

"That's..." Aigis said.

"You're irrational. And you say that you're a machine?" Metis asked.

"That's crossing the line!"

"But it's true! You're a machine, aren't you? You're not supposed to have a soul. But you do. You're not supposed to be able to think for yourself. Your primary function was to obey orders! But you don't! You're no machine, Aigis. You're human. And humans make mistakes." Metis said. Aigis stopped for a while. Maybe her "sister" was right. Maybe she was being delusional and irrational. She was hurting everyone by staying away from them. She wouldn't let those dreams get to her anymore. She remembered all of the times where she saved someone from being killed down in the Abyss of Time.

"Metis..." Aigis began. "You're right. I was acting idiotic. I was a fool. I let those dreams take control of my life. But not anymore. I've made my final decision. I will live. I will get through this. I'm back into the game, now. Let's solve this case together, sister." Orpheus shot out of her.

_You finally understand..._ He said. Orpheus started to transform. A white light enveloped him. It faded away to reveal a monstrous being with a black robe with buttons all over it. On the edges of the robe was a crimson red color. It's head was a metallic skull with sharp teeth. It had a large katana, and had coffins chained to it's back. Aigis knew what this was.

"Death..."

It opened it's mouth.

**I am thou... and Thou art I.**

**From the sea of thy reformed soul I cometh.**

**I am Thanatos, Death itself.**

"Let's go back to the tent. Tomorrow's when we leave." Metis said. Aigis nodded.

* * *

_It has been a while... Arisato. _A voice rang in Minato's head.

'Orpheus?' Minato asked.

_Pity you don't remember me. Oh well, it IS difficult when you belong to two. I am Thanatos._

'Thanatos? Does that mean...?' Minato asked.

_Yes. It means that Aigis has faced herself and Orpheus has evolved into me._

'Well, glad to have you on board again. You still know Die For Me, right?' Minato asked.

_With the Mudo Boost.__ And the Tempest Slash. And the Ghastly Wail. And all of Orpheus's other moves._ Thanatos sighed.

'Good, good.' Minato thought before falling back asleep.

* * *

**The camping trip had a little more than expected. Aigis faced herself, and Orpheus evolved into Thanatos. All that's left is to wonder if King Moron had alcohol poisoning from all that booze. **


	13. Operation Babe Hunt II:Electric Boogaloo

Sunday was well welcomed in Minato's case. He was way to tired from the camping trip. Also, his spirits were crushed. He took nearly twenty showers last night. And he counted, too! Minato felt as though he would never be clean anymore. In the morning, he got a call from Yosuke.

"Hey dude, you got a motorcycle?" Yosuke asked.

"No, but I could always ask Aigis to fly me. What do you need?" Minato asked.

"The guys and me are going to Okina City, and Junpei-senpai thought it was a good idea to invite you to come with us." Yosuke said. Minato thought it over for a bit, then decided.

"Sure thing. I'll just wake Aigis up." Minato said.

"See ya there, senpai!" Yosuke said, hanging up. Minato trudged into Aigis's room.

"Hey..." He shook her. "Aigis. Aigis. AIGIS!" Minato yelled. Aigis snapped open.

"What!?" She yelled, looking around frantically.

"Can you take me somewhere?" Minato asked.

"Where?" Aigis glared at Minato. Minato gulped. That was the infamous "Ai-chan's Glare of Destruction", as Junpei put it. She only used that when either she was really pissed, or she was around Ryoji.

"NevermindI'lljustaskMitsuru!" Minato ran out of the room. He quickly found her. She was reading the newspaper, sitting next to Akihiko and Adachi.

"Mitsuru-senpai, can you drive me to Okina City?" He asked.

"You want me to drive you to Okina City?" Mitsuru asked.

"Well, yeah." Minato responded. Mitsuru sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." She said.

* * *

It was a relatively quick drive, considering how much raw power Mitsuru's motorcycle had. Minato thanked Mitsuru as she drove off. He looked around and quickly found the guys.

"Hey! I'm here!" Minato called.

"Mitsuru-senpai drove you here!?" Junpei asked.

"Yep." Minato laughed, seeing Junpei and Akihiko's incredulous stares.

"Anyyyyway... let's get this thing started!" Yosuke announced.

"So our plan is to go get as much numbers as we can then report back, right?" Junpei said. "Jeez. Sounds like something that I've done."

"It does, idiot!" Minato and Akihiko yelled.

"Oh yeah... that..." Junpei gave a fake laugh. He quickly lightened up. "Let's get this started! Operation Babe Hunt 2!" Junpei ran off in search of a girl's number. Minato and Akihiko looked at each other with dread on their faces.

'Please... any deity that decides to heed my call... do NOT let this be a repeat of last time!' Minato prayed.

Minato asked left and right, yet no girl would give him her number. He wandered around until he saw a beautiful looking blonde girl. He walked up to her casually. He didn't want to seem desperate!

"Hey, baby." He smiled. The girl giggled at his words.

"I couldn't help but notice you! So I came up here and decided to ask for your number." Minato continued to flirt, much like how Ryoji'd act.

"You want my number?" The girl asked. For some odd reason, her voice seemed to be forced. Minato instantly froze in fear.

'Oh God no.' Minato thought. Everything was screaming inside of him to run, Thanatos included. The girl turned around. Minato could feel death approach him.

"Here's what I think about that statement..." The girl began. The first sign on his demise showed itself. The eyes of the girl were eyes that Minato couldn't forget. But how did she get here this fast?

"Now... this isn't what this looks like! ...Heh heh..." Minato knew that words wouldn't save him now.

"I cannot believe you, Arisato." When she called him by his last name, he knew he was gonna die. This will probably be the most painful experience in his life bar none.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want!" Minato started backing up. The girl smiled evilly.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked.

"T-Think about what you're doing, Aigis!" Minato yelled. Aigis grabbed him by the ear and walked off with him. Yosuke looked over to see what the commotion was about. That was when he saw who was pulling Minato off.

"You were a brave solider. May you find eternal happiness in the afterlife." He clasped his hands and bowed.

Junpei had spotted a nice looking black haired girl during what he thought to be 'the walk of shame' back to Yosuke to report that he got no numbers.

"This is my last chance to redeem myself!" Junpei exclaimed, running up to the girl.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"J-Junpei-kun?" Metis looked at Junpei. Junpei was still smiling until it dawned on him. He was hitting on Metis.

Metis. Junpei's smile quickly turned into a sheepish one.

"I-I didn't know you f-felt this w-way about me..." Metis blushed. Junpei decided to go along with it. The less pain the better.

"Y-yeah! H-head over heels!" Junpei kept his smile. Metis smiled herself.

"Well... I know a place we could go to and do something romantic!" Metis announced, and dragged Junpei off.

"He succeeded, in a way." Yu noted. Akihiko was nearby, talking to a certain red haired woman.

"Mitsuru! What are you doing here?" Akihiko asked.

"I was wondering what was so urgent that Minato had me drive him up here. Is this a competition between you boys?" Mitsuru asked.

"W-well... In a way..." Akihiko looked to his left, hoping there was something there to distract him.

"And you want my number?" Akihiko gulped. He braced himself for the worst. She was about to execute him.

"Here." She handed him a slip of paper instead. Akihiko looked at it, fearful of what it might say. But all it had down was numbers. It was undeniably a phone number. Akihiko smiled widely.

"I win, Yosuke!" He ran up to the younger teen with the paper.

"What!?" Yosuke yelled. Mitsuru laughed to herself, shaking her head slowly.

"I'll never understand men." She said.

* * *

The sun had set. As promised, all of the guys met up near their bikes.

"So. I think we can all agree that today was a total bust and no one got any digits except for Akihiko-san." Yosuke said dishearteningly. Yu nodded slowly, accepting his fate.

"I didn't get anything, either, Yosuke." Yu said.

"Complete bullshit." Kanji noted. "They were all scared of me and ran off before I got a chance to talk to them."

"Never plan anything like this ever again?" Yosuke asked. "Let's take a vote. Raise your hand for 'yes'." Everyone rose their hand.

"Never planning anything like this again, then." Yosuke announced.

* * *

Minato was being dragged at this point, his will to walk had been taken from him.

"So, Aigis... what's gonna happen to me?" Minato asked.

"Commencing 'Ignore Asshole' Mode." Aigis said. Minato opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by music coming from Aigis's internal speakers.

_Burn my Dreaaaaaad~_

"Oh come on!" Minato rolled his eyes. That was _his_ thing, not hers! Although, he considered this revenge.

* * *

To Minato, it was a much simpler time. He didn't have to worry about Great Seals, Nyx, or anything other than defeating the Twelve Arcana Shadows. He was currently on the couch, resting.

"That was a complete flop." Minato said aloud, referring to Operation Babe Hunt. Not the second one, the original one. The one where he met Aigis. Speaking of said robot, she had came down the stairs. Minato had been pissed off at her recently, what with her **watching him in his sleep**. There's another thing about him, a year ago. He was a jerk. A big one.

"Minato-san... there is something I must say to you." Aigis had approached him.

"It'll wait till later. Later referring to when you stop watching me in my sleep." Minato responded, taking his headphones out of his pocket and hooking them onto his ear. He started blasting his favorite song, Burn My Dread, blocking out the blonde.

"Oh..." Aigis frowned and walked away.

* * *

_I gotta agree with your girlfriend, there. You WERE kind of an asshole._ Thanatos said.

'I don't need to hear that from you!' Minato countered. Minato was ignored for the rest of the trip home.

Minato had to say, an angry Aigis was much more frightening than the thought of Mitsuru's executions.

* * *

"Come on Aigis... at least talk to me." Minato said. Aigis was still blocking him out. At least she stopped playing Burn my Dread. "I understand that your mad, but really? You're this mad over a phone number!?"

Today was going to a long day, that was for sure.

Junpei had came home, with Metis still attached to him.

"Metis, you CAN let go you know, right?" Junpei said.

"Huh? Oh!" Metis released Junpei. "I'm sorry!"

"Where've you two been?" Minato asked.

"I've been with her all day." Junpei said. "She wanted to go do some 'romantic' things with me after Operation Babe Hunt Part II."

"So you two went on a date?" Minato asked.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that... more like a... misunderstanding!" Junpei said. "Still though, it was fun! We should go out again sometime, Metis!"

"R-really?" Metis asked, her face turning the same color as her visor.

"Yeah! How about tomorrow?" Junpei asked. He walked off with Metis, talking about what they'd to tomorrow.

'It's nice to see that he's moved on.' Minato thought to himself. He turned to Aigis. By the end of the day he planned to have her at least acknowledge his presence.

"Aigis." Minato called. "This is so ridiculous."

"Hmph." Aigis turned away.

"Ninjas won't work me out of this one, huh?" Aigis shook her head in response.

"Neither will taking you out on a date." Minato put his finger to his chin.

"I got it!" Minato said. This move he was about to pull was really risky. He pulled her into a hug.

"Aiiiigiiiis..." Minato said. "Stop being so mad..."

"M-Minato?" Aigis asked.

'Good! This plans starting to work!'

"Why don't you come onto the couch and we can snuggle together and watch ninja movies?" Minato asked.

"N-N-Ninja movies? S-s-sure!" Aigis blushed heavily.

_Ryoji'd be so jealous right now._ Thanatos commented.

'He'd better be.' Minato smirked inwardly. 'Nice to know I still have my charms. I'm irresistible!' Minato and Aigis had sat on the couch for the rest of the day, cuddling with each other and watching ninja movies.


	14. Danger Zone

Labrys was positioned right outside of the Marykyu Tofu Shop. Ikutsuki had caught word that Rise Kujikawa was going to be staying at Inaba for a while. Labrys was spying on her. She recalled what Ikutsuki had told her yesterday.

"She is your next target, my dear." Ikutsuki had said. "Throw her into the TV, like the rest of them." Labrys had quickly followed orders. She perched herself on top of a telephone pole and waited for the girl. She saw five teenagers in the store along with Rise. Labrys turned up her hearing sensitivity to hear what they were saying.

"Has anything weird happened to you, lately?"

"Stalkers, you mean?"

"In a way, yeah. Has anything odd happened to you?"

"No, not that I know of. Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. It's a very good thing."

"Well, thank you for your concern. Do you want something?" The conversation had derailed from the main point, so Labrys stopped listening. Someone was onto her, and she had an idea of who. Aigis and her friends. The five teenagers, who she recognized as Yosuke Hanamura, Yu Narukami, Kanji Tatsumi, Junpei Iori, and Aigis, had left the building. They parted ways and left the scene. Two police officers came into the store shortly afterwards.

* * *

"Hello. We're with the Inaba Police Department. We've come to ask you some questions." Dojima announced, walking up to Rise.

"If you're here to ask me if anything strange had happened to me recently, that's already been asked. Everything's fine." Rise responded. Adachi inwardly sighed in relief. Dojima, however, had gotten mad.

"Alright. Keep yourself safe." Dojima walked out of the store with Adachi.

"Damn those kids! I told them to stay out of this!" He said.

"What kids?" Adachi asked. He knew who he was talking about, but he decided to play the part of the dumb detective.

'Once I find that dirtbag, I don't care what Dojima says. He's mine.' Adachi thought.

"My nephew. I told him to stay out of the case, but he just won't listen." Dojima explained.

"Well, should we call it a day, Dojima-san? I mean, we've accomplished what we set out to do." Adachi asked, wanting to go home.

"Might as well. I'll see you tomorrow, Adachi." Dojima waved goodbye and walked to his house.

'Time to go get me some cabbages!' Adachi smiled.

_Again? Didn't you buy them yesterday?_ Magatsu-Izanagi asked.

'Don't care. It's cabbages, dude!' Adachi strode over to Junes.

* * *

Nighttime quickly came along with rain, and Labrys's part was ready to be fulfilled. She jumped off the telephone pole that she was on and worked out a few kinks in her body. She'd been kneeling for quite some time. She looked around to see if anyone was still outside. When the silver haired girl saw no one, she snuck in the the tofu shop. She had found Rise's room with relative ease. Slowly opening the door, Labrys tip toed in. The TV was to Rise's right. She silently picked the sleeping idol up from her bed and walked to the TV. Before she could throw her in, Rise woke up.

"W-Who are you!?" She exclaimed, started by the sudden sight. Labrys covered her mouth with her hand, and walked to the TV. Rise could only watch as she was thrown inside.

Labrys opened a window and jumped out of it. This way, it'd look like Rise snuck out during the night. The silverette smiled to herself as she silently walked off, back to Ikutsuki's house.

She silently walked in, knowing Shuji was asleep right now. She sat down on a couch and unplugged the TV. She made herself a quick bag of popcorn before midnight hit.

* * *

"Midnight. It's time, guys." Akihiko announced. Everyone's attention was drawn towards the television. The static came, followed by a VERY clear picture.

"Hiii everyone~! It's me, Risette! Today's show will be something a little mature... I'm going to strip." The camera zoomed in to her chest and hips.

"Ooooh I'm so embarrassed! But with your encouragement I'll be able to get through! Risette will always hold out!" The TV signal went back to static, then slowly powered off.

"Well. That was... um... yeah." Junpei said. The phone rang. Minato picked it up.

"DUDE! DID YOU HEAR THAT!? STRIP! STRIP!" Yosuke yelled. Minato held the phone away from his ear.

"Yeah, we heard. We were all watching. So, we'll go into the TV tomorrow to save her?" Minato asked.

"For sure." Yosuke said, calming down.

* * *

"Everyone here?" Yu asked, looking around the table in the food court.

"Yes." Aigis responded. "Let's get in the TV and save Rise." The group got up and walked over to the TV. They bumped into Adachi on the way.

"TV time?" He asked.

"Yeah. How's your investigation going?" Yu asked.

"Just got off duty. I'll join you guys." Adachi said. The team had made sure that no one was around, then jumped into the TV. Fuuka quickly began her work. Within minutes she had something to report.

"Guys... I'm worried." Fuuka said. "Not only is Rise here, but there's something, or someone, else... and that something else... it doesn't feel to good."

"So we'll split up into two groups. Group One finds Rise, Group Two finds out what the presence is." Junpei suggested.

"Right. Let's get our groups decided, then." Minato said.

Group One consisted of Minato, Chie, Yu, Yosuke, Mitsuru, Teddie, and Adachi. Group Two consisted of Aigis, Yukari, Akihiko, Kanji, Yukiko, Metis, and Junpei.

* * *

"Wait a second, is this a...?" Minato asked. "Strip club?"

"No matter what it is, we have to save Rise." Yu said.

"Right." Yosuke nodded his head. He followed Yu as he walked in.

* * *

"This is... a castle?" Aigis questioned.

"This is the castle from my Midnight Channel!" Yukiko exclaimed. "But Yu and the others already took care of my Shadow. I wonder why there's something here..."

"Whatever it is, let's go in and find out." Junpei smiled.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to Rise. She was kneeling on the floor covering her ears. Her Shadow was in front of her.

"Look! They're all watching! All their eyes are on me now!" It said

"Stop it!" Rise commanded.

"Aww... what's the matter? You don't wanna show your stuff? How's this?" What followed could have been called the most akward pole dancing Minato had ever witnessed. Adachi shook his head. This was supposed to be sexy?

"Please... stop!" Rise tried again.

"You want me to stop? That's so funny..." Rise's Shadow mocked. "As if that's even close to what you're thinking, skank! You're me, and obviously I'm you."

"That's not true..." Rise said.

"This is me! This is who I really am! I'm sick of being Risette! Risette! Who the hell is that? Look at the girl in front of you! I'm sick and tired of being the airhead cliche who chokes everything down with a smile! I'm no one but myself... come on! Look at me!"

"That's not... I... You're not me!" Rise yelled.

"I'm finally myself!" The Shadow claimed. She was shrouded in darkness. What came out this time was some odd looking rainbow version of Rise. Her head was, more or less, a satellite dish. Well, that's what Adachi thought.

"Let's get ready everyone!" Mianto ordered, getting into his battle stance.

"I am a shadow... the true self." It said.

"I don't really care!" Adachi yelled. "Heat Riser!" Magatsu-Izanagi appeared, powering up the whole team.

"Oh, you're going to rush the stage? How naughty of you!" Shadow Rise said. She snapped and an Agidyne was fired towards Mitsuru. Mitsuru easily dodged, due to her increase in speed due to Heat Riser. Thanatos shot out of Minato, preforming a Tempest Slash. The katana ripped through the Shadow, causing it to scream in pain. Oddly enough, though, it started to laugh right after.

"Scanning complete... It's time for you all to die!" Shadow Rise cackled, Debilitating everyone, then firing their respective weaknesses at them. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't hit the Shadow.

"This is impossible!" Chie complained.

"You're telling me. No matter what I try nothing connects." Yosuke said.

"I have to do something..." Teddie mumbled. "I'm so useless... I can't help anyone!"

"Teddie!" Yu called. "You have to do something! You're our only hope!"

"S-Sensei..." Teddie smiled to himself. "What's this feeling in my body? I feel stronger! I'm... I'm... I'M GOING BEARZERK!" Teddie charged at the Shadow and started clawing. The Shadow screamed as it disappeared. Everyone regained their footing.

"Rise!" Yosuke yelled, running up to her.

* * *

They had reached the throne room of the castle.

"Be careful... it's in this room!" Fuuka alerted them.

"Ahahaha! So glad you could make it!" Someone laughed. Everyone's attention went towards the throne. A girl wearing the summer Yasogami High clothes was sitting down, looking bored. "I've been waiting for you, Aigis. I am Fifth Generation Anti Shadow Weapon Labrys. I'm sure you know me from school."

"What are you doing in a TV?" Aigis asked.

"It would be pointless to reveal that already. For now, though..." Labrys changed from looking human, to looking highly robotic. She looked like a knight from the Middle Ages. A gargantuan axe appeared behind her. She grabbed it, and pointed it at Aigis. "I'll tear you limb from limb!"


	15. Revelations

Aigis had little time to react before Labrys's axe came down at a breakneck speed. She sidestepped out of the way and kicked Labrys's back. She had to put some distance between the two. Labrys was dangerous up close.

_I recommend your boosters_. Thanatos said. Aigis did just that. A backfire from her boosters sent her flying away while burning Labrys.

"Garudyne!" Thanatos appeared and enveloped himself in a sharp green wind. He charged towards Labrys and tackled her down. He had unleashed a Vorpal Blade soon after. Labrys rolled over and got up. She rose her axe high into the air and then slammed down on the ground. A huge earthquake erupted and the floor underneath Aigis opened. Aigis flew upwards above Labrys. She deactivated her boosters and spun in a circle rapidly. She had caught fire. Her spinning body slammed into Labrys and the stray flames from the blow enveloped her.

"You wanna play that way? Fine!" Labrys said. "Axe Level: Two!" Her Axe's normally green glow turned to yellow. It had also became much lighter. Aigis decided to counter this with her own overdrive function.

"Orgia Mode activate!" Aigis yelled. She sidestepped an Axe swing that nearly split her down the middle.

"Gatling gun!" Aigis's gatling guns revealed themselves from her arms. She fired a few rounds at Labrys then put them back in. As Labrys was about to jump over Aigis, a cannon had appeared from her back. Aigis smirked as it fired an explosive, nailing Labrys in the stomach.

_Just one more hit should do it, Aigis!_ Thanatos encouraged. From her shoulder blades a plethora of missile launchers came, firing everything that was loaded into it.

"Jeez... makes me wonder where that girl keeps all that stuff..." Akihiko said. "But still, shouldn't we intervene?"

"This seems more like Aigis's own fight to me." Metis said. "Let's just leave them alone. But if something happens, then we'll come in."

Labrys started to laugh hysterically.

"I had fun, Aigis! But it's time to say goodbye!" Labrys rose her hand. "Ariadne! Megidolaon!" Aigis and the others looked up in surprise. A titanic ball of purple energy was floating up in the air.

'Oh no...' Aigis knew what would happen next. Labrys's Persona appeared, and sent the ball crashing down onto the castle. Everything around them was wiped out in an instant. Nothing remained of Yukiko's Castle. The ceiling had caved in, covering the ground with bricks, bricks, and more bricks. When all of the smoke from the debris cleared, everyone was frantically looking around for Aigis. They had soon found her, however; she was not in the condition that they had hoped she'd be in. Aigis's whole torso had been blown to smithereens. Her arms and legs had detached, and when they had pried open her chest plate, her Papillon Heart had been disintegrated into nothing.

"Oh my God... Aigis..." Yukari gasped. Her knees felt weak all of a sudden. Junpei and Akihiko stared at what was left of the robot in terror.

"S-Sis-Sister!" Metis screamed. Junpei's eyes widened.

"Wait! We can still do something! It doesn't have to end this way!" He grabbed some of the parts of Aigis that he could salvage. "Everyone get a piece of Aigis. We can bring her back to the lab!"

"That's a good idea Junpei. It seems as though all hope hasn't been lost. Still though, what did that girl mean when she said that she couldn't reveal her intentions? This needs looking into." Akihiko said. "Everyone! Find whatever you can find of Aigis and let's head back!"

* * *

Rise had said the magic words, and accepted her Shadow. The whole group was relieved, and things could get only better. That is, until they heard the distress call from Fuuka.

"Guys! We need help! It's Aigis!" Minato immediately thought the worst.

"What, Fuuka!? What!?" Minato asked frantically.

"She's been... decommissioned..." Fuuka responded. Minato fell to his knees. He slammed his fist onto the floor. Yu walked over to him.

"Minato-senpai, snap out of it. Let Fuuka-senpai explain everything to you before you jump to conclusions." Yu said. Minato stopped banging on the floor, and got up.

"You're right... You're right. Fuuka, what's the whole situation?"

"Aigis got into a fight with that powerful presence I sensed earlier. She had been broken to pieces from something, but Junpei and Akihiko are scavenging for her parts so that they can take her to the lab and repair her. Come back safely, okay?" Fuuka said.

"What the hell is that!?" Adachi yelled, looking over to Teddie. Teddie had became completely flat after what had happened with Shadow Rise. There was another, larger Teddie standing behind him, looming over him menacingly.

"What? What's wrong?" Teddie asked. He looked behind him and did a double take.

"The truth is unattainable. Forever will it be shrouded in the bewildering fog... Though you reach out through the murk and the gloom for something, how do you know that it is the truth? If this is the case, then what sense is there in seeking the truth? Close your weary eyes. Delude yourself. Live in blissful ignorance. It is a much better way to exist." The other Teddie spoke. Was this... his shadow?

"What the heck are you talking about!? Are you making this beary difficult to understand because I'm not smart? How rude!"

"It is those efforts I call meaningless. You are hollow. Empty. At your core, you know this. You just cannot accept it. So you seek an alternate form... A denial of your nature. You have no memories. If you have forgotten anything, it is the truth."

"That's a lie!" Teddie yelled.

"Shall I spell it out for you? You are but a mere-"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Teddie screamed, charging what seemed to be his Shadow.

"It is the same for you all. You undergo suffering because of your search for the truth. This world is filled with thick, heavy fog... How can you search for something when you have no inkling of what it is?"

"The truth has to exist!" Yu countered.

"Then let me fill you in on a secret. It is simple to find the truth. All you have to do is believe that it is the truth. I will grant you one truth. You shall all die here." Shadow Teddie announced.

"Battle positions, everyone." Minato commanded. The Shadow had turned into some horrible version of Teddie. It had a large hole in it's face that was filled with nothing.

"I am a Shadow... the true self..." It began. "I shall give to you the truth that you claim to hold so dear. The undeniable fact... of your death here."

"I guess Ted was more troubled than we thought..." Yosuke thought aloud.

"Alright everyone, let's get ready!" Adachi said.

"I'll help!" Rise announced, summoning her Persona. "I can scan the enemy for you!" Everyone nodded.

"It's completely resistant to Bufu, Mudo, and Hama skills!" Rise said.

"That means I'm out of this fight..." Mitsuru grumbled.

"Come, Izanagi!" Yu shouted. Izanagi appeared and electrically charged his sword. He swung at the Shadow, piercing it's body and electrocuting it. Adachi fired several Zio and Garuydnes towards the Shadow. Each attack seemed to wither down it's stamina. Thanatos had flung some Agidynes and Vorpal Blades at the Shadow.

"Foolish beings! Accept your end with dignity and grace!" The monstrous form of Teddie rose it's hand. A giant ball formed in it.

"Something's happening with Shadow Teddie!" Rise warned. "This attack feels... really bad."

"It's time for you all to disappear!" Shadow Teddie yelled, swinging his fist. The ball of dark energy blindsided Yu, sending him flying to the wall.

"No!" Chie yelled, running to him.

"Partner!" Yosuke panicked.

"Alright, that's it!" Minato said. He Mind Charged himself, then sent an incredibly powerful Garudyne Shadow Teddie's way. Shadow Teddie wailed in pain, and slowly disappeared. It returned to it's normal form shortly afterwards.

"Yeah... maybe I don't know the truth." Teddie said. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop looking for it. There may be no truth, but what fun is there in not looking anyway? And besides, I have these guys to help me." His Shadow reformed into a Persona. Kintoki Douji.

"Let's get back to the other side!" Yu said. "We have to hurry."

* * *

They had left Teddie in the TV while he trained himself so that he could be stronger. He waved goodbye to Yu as he was doing sit ups. Fuuka and the others were waiting for them to emerge. Minato's eyes widened as he saw the wreckage that was Aigis.

"A-Ai-chan..." Minato said morosely.

"Let's get her back to the lab." Mitsuru said. She led the Investigation Team out of Junes and took out a phone. She dialed a number that she had on speed dial. Within minutes a giant limo pulled up.

"You called, Mitsuru?" An old man at the driver's wheel asked.

"Yes. Take us to the Yakushima Lab. We need to do repairs on someone." Mitsuru explained.

"Certainly." The limo began to move as everyone sat down in a seat. There was a couch with a few tables bolted into the floor in the back of the limo. Minato, Yu and the others took their seats. They knew something bad was happening. What could this all mean, though?

* * *

After they dropped Aigis and her parts off at Yakushima, the group returned the their respective homes. When Minato walked inside of the mansion, he went straight to his room.

"What's the matter with him?" Adachi asked.

"The only girl he loved got destroyed. What do you think's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"Really? Man... that must feel like shit." Adachi walked into the kitchen, and came back with booze.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to drink." Adachi said. He poured himself a glass, not bothering to ask if the ex-SEES members wanted any. They're minors.

"Why do you drink, Adachi?" Junpei asked. He wanted to get to know his cousin a little more, considering that they hardly have any time to talk.

"It's the only thing that can take the pain away from me, Junpei." Adachi said. "Think about this: I have a shit job, I'm treated like dirt by my hardass commanding officer, and best of all, before you guys came, I had no one to come home to. No one to enjoy a happy moment with, and no one to love. How would you feel if that stuff happened to you? Alcohol is my best friend, Junpei." Junpei really didn't know how to respond to that. "However, this new power I have... Persona... it makes me feel like I can actually take control of something. That I actually have power! So I'll do everything in my new power to stop that murderer and bring him to justice. It's getting late. You guys should head off to bed if you're going to go to school tomorrow." Junpei walked off that night knowing a little more about his cousin.

* * *

"Minato! Get up! You're going to be late for school!" Mitsuru banged on the blue haired boy's door. Minato groaned. He didn't want to get up. He didn't even feel like going to school. The night at Yakushima was still fresh on his mind.

_"Will she be okay?" He asked. "Is she going to be able to be fixed?"_

_"We'll try our best. We will not give up on her. I know how much Aigis means to you." The scientist who Minato was talking to said. Minato exhaled, not knowing he was holding his breath. "However, this will take a long time."_

_"How long?" Minato questioned._

_"One month. I received your school schedule from Mitsuru-san. Aigis, when she's repaired, will meet you up during your school trip. Until then, stay strong, Minato."_

_"Thank you." Minato said. _

_'One month... one whole month without her. Is this... Is this how she felt when I was the Great Seal?' Minato thought._

"I'm not going, today." Minato said.

"Why not!?" Mitsuru asked.

"Because... I just don't feel like getting up today. You have to understand how I feel, right?" Minato responded. It's true. Mitsuru DID understand how he felt. After all, she had lost her father. She went straight to her room those days before the Kyoto Trip. She didn't bother talking to anyone, either. It worried him back then.

"I'll only let you get away with this once, Minato. You can take the week off." Mitsuru said. "But remember, finals are coming up."

* * *

All Junpei could find himself doing that day was glare at the silver haired girl behind him. However, she had smiled sweetly in return.

"I have my eyes on you." Junpei muttered. He then directed his attention towards Metis. For some reason, he'd been staring at her ever since Operation Babe Hunt II. Class ended. Metis left, but as Labrys was walking out of the door, Junpei grabbed her arm. Labrys turned around.

"Oh, you." She said.

"Come with me to the roof. Now." Junpei instructed. Labrys sighed and followed him up to the roof. Junpei sat down and told her to sit across from him. After a while, Junpei spoke.

"What are your intentions?" He asked. "Why did you destroy her?"

"She was simply a target at the time. Why? Are you mad that I broke your toy?" Labrys smirked.

"You take that back!" Junpei shouted. "She's not a toy! She's a friend! She's HUMAN!"

"For that other question, about my true intentions... It'd be boring if I told you. That's a secret for me to know." Labrys said. "I guess I could tell you something, though. I DO like a challenge... That teacher... Morooka... Will die. But not by my hands. That's all I'll leave you with. Now I need to get back to my house." Labrys jumped high off of the roof and landed on the street. She darted off, leaving Junpei with a face of wonder.

"Morooka's... gonna die? What did she mean by 'He won't die by my hands'? And if this was so important, then why'd she tell me?" Junpei thought out loud.

* * *

"Hey Junpei!" Metis said. "What kept you? I was getting worried." Junpei smiled and sat down next to the Anti Shadow Weapon.

"You know Labrys? ...Of course you do." Junpei began. "She told me something before leaving. Morooka's gonna die. We have to stop whoever's got Morooka's number."

"Why were you talking to Labrys?" Metis asked. "You know what she did to-"

"I know, Metis. I wanted to ask her 'why'." Junpei cut her off.

"We'll have to keep watch on him, then." Metis said. "I still can't believe it... my sister's mur- wait! I think I know who the killer is!"

"You have the same hunch as me, then? The one who killed those two people was obviously her!" Junpei said. Sitting down on the couch near them, Adachi shifted uncomfortably.

"Guys..." Adachi said. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"What do you mean? Everything leads up to her!" Junpei said. "So she had to have murdered Mayumi Amano and Saki Konishi!"

"That was me! I killed those two!" Adachi blurted out.

"A-Adachi!?" Yukari came running down the stairs with Mitsuru, Akihiko, Minato, and Fuuka.

"Yeah. It was me. I can tell you exactly what happened those nights, too." Adachi said. "Here's the whole story..."

* * *

Adachi had been staying at the Amagi Inn that night. He was keeping watch over Mayumi Amano after a death threat had came her way. He was sitting down with his gun in his pocket, at the ready for anyone coming in to do harm to Amano. That's when he heard something, or someone, talk to him.

**Adachi...**

"Who are you!?" Adachi asked, looking around.

**Look at that Amano... She deserves to die. You understand, yes? Cleanse this world of the filth.**

Adachi felt something take control of his body. He was helpless to the unknown presence. He could only watch as he walked up to Mayumi. She was looking at a TV. Adachi had pushed her right in. He regained control afterwards.

**See... that wasn't so bad, was it?**

Adachi looked at his hands in disbelief.

* * *

"Alright, I understand you don't want to be here, but the police need to ask you some questions." Adachi told Saki Konishi.

"Fine... whatever. Just make this quick so I can go home." Adachi immediately disliked the girl's attitude.

'Oh well...' Adachi thought.

"Now, could you tell me, in detail, what you saw?" Adachi asked.

**Adachi...**

That voice again. Adachi chose to ignore it.

**It's time for a second cleansing. You must kill this Saki Konishi. No one would miss her. Come on. You can do it right now.**

Adachi once again couldn't control his body anymore. He could only hear the screams of Saki as he pushed her inside.

* * *

"...And that's the whole story." Adachi finished. "You can all hate me now..."

"Why would we hate you? You weren't in control of yourself then. Well, with your help, we can probably guess that the murderer was whoever that voice belonged to. We need to start searching." Mitsuru said.

"Yeah. Someone should also keep an eye on Morooka." Akihiko said. "I won't let anyone else die."


	16. Copycat

Minato's week off had passed, and now he was going to have to get out of bed and go to school. He was not looking forward to this. But he decided that he had to do this.

'Be strong. For Aigis.' Minato thought. He had only three weeks to go. Then she'd be fixed up.

* * *

"Labrys! Are you even paying attention to me?" Morooka yelled at the girl. She hadn't been paying attention at all. She'd spent her time either looking out the window or staring at the clock. "I swear... these little shiteaters! I hate them all!"

"I can't wait for the evening, right, Junpei, Metis?" She pulled off the sweetest smile she could muster. Junpei and Metis felt sick. Knowing that the probable murderer went to school with them.

"We'll stop you." Junpei muttered.

"Let's see you try." Labrys said, returning her direction to the clock.

* * *

The entire Investigation Team ran out of school that day. When Junpei told them that what was going to happen to Morooka was going to happen today, they started panicking. Akihiko and Mitsuru had met up with them.

"Where's Adachi?" Mitsuru asked.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is where Labrys is!" Minato said. "We can't let her get away with another kidnapping!"

"That's right, Minato." Junpei nodded. "Only thing is... Labrys said that she wasn't the one who was going to do it this time. That means... we don't know who we're looking for and we'll have to just look for anyone suspicious."

"I can tell that this is going to end well already." Akihiko noted, slouching his shoulders.

"Then it's stakeout time!" Chie yelled excitedly.

"Calm down, senpai. We COULD alert whoever this is to our being here." Kanji corrected his energetic senpai.

"Yeah. Kanji's right here." Yu agreed.

Hours passed as the Investigation Team hid behind various objects that they had found all throughout cans. Yosuke had hid in a cardboard box, saying that hiding in that worked the best in one of the video games he had played. Yu opted for a bush. Junpei and Minato hid in a trash can. Akihiko and Mitsuru were walking the streets aimlessly, as in to not draw attention to what they were really planning. Kanji hid in a barrel while Chie and Yukiko hid behind a street lamp. Rise was hiding with Yu, flirting with him as he was looking out for anything or anyone suspicious.

"So senpai... isn't this romantic? Me being with you, alone?" Rise asked. Yu nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure." He replied quickly. He didn't want to waste time talking to her. He had already decided that he didn't like the way that she practically threw herself at him, anyway.

"So... after we catch this guy, do you wanna go and do something fun? I heard that the Witch Detective movie is coming out soon!" Rise smiled.

"Rise. I just want to focus on the mission at hand right now." Yu said.

"Fine... you're no fun sometimes, you know?" Rise frowned.

"What the hell are you doing, shithead!?" Yu heard the familiar voice of Mr. Morooka yell. "Put me down right now!" Yu took his phone out and called the others. As he was dialing the numbers, he noticed Morooka being held by a man in an orange shirt and blue jeans. He had a fish-like face.

"He's heading for the shopping district! He's wearing orange and he's got a fish face!" Yu yelled into his cell phone.

"Got it. We're on our way." He heard everyone's collective response.

* * *

"Put me down you prick!" Morooka yelled again.

"You've pissed me off for the last time, old man. It's time that someone taught you a lesson..." The boy who had kidnapped Morooka said, climbing up the staircase of a building he had entered. He was going to throw him off a building. He reached the roof of the building he was climbing. He heard a faint sound of clapping. He turned to see a man with black hair. He wore the suit he was wearing messily. Fog had settled in. He couldn't see anything anymore.

"I have to commend you for making it this far. What will you do with the man?" The man asked.

"I'm going to kill him." The boy responded.

"Well, that's not going to happen. Not on my watch." He man stepped out of the fog, and into the boy's vision. The boy heard a gun cock. The man was holding him at gunpoint.

"What do you think you're doing?" The boy asked. "You think you can kill me?"

"I'm not going to kill you. On one condition. Release the man." The suited man demanded calmly.

"Like I'll ever do that! What makes you think that you can tell me what to do!?"

"Because... I'm the most feared detective out there. I take this job of mine seriously, you know." The man toyed with his gun, twirling it around his finger, throwing it in the air. "Want to see a trick?"

"What?"

The man took out two more guns.

"One of these guns has one bullet in it." The man said. "We'll play _my_ version of Russian Roulette. In my free time I juggled my guns around. I'm a master." He started to juggle the guns. Every so often he would point the gun at the boy and pull the trigger. Nothing came out. The boy was getting scared now. This cop meant business.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"M-Mitsuo Kubo." Mitsuo responded. Was this next shot going to end his life? Then that'd mean... all of the work he'd done to get this far would be for nothing.

"I'm Tohru Adachi. This is the last shot." He pulled the trigger one last time, letting the other two guns clatter to the floor. Mitsuo could smell the acrid scent of gun smoke as he felt the bullet brush past his ear. Mitsuo lost all resolve then, dropping Morooka and falling to the floor.

"Please! Stop!" Mitsuo begged.

"That's what I like hearing." Adachi said, pulling out handcuffs. "You're under arrest."

* * *

"This fog... I can't see anything in it!" Yukari said.

"My sensors are... failing me?" Metis announced. How could her sensors fail her in only fog? They heard a scream in the distance.

"SENPAIIII!" It was Rise. She was running towards the group and a blinding speed. "IT'S SENPAI! HE'S MISSING!"

"What!?" Yosuke yelled. "Where did you last see him?"

"Behind the bush we were at! I looked to my left, and then suddenly when I looked back, he wasn't there!" Rise explained.

"Oh no..." Mitsuru had a worried expression on her face. "Everyone, it's time to go home. We'll check our TVs."

"You don't think...?" Chie began. "We should get home! Fast!" Chie checked her watch. It was nearing midnight.

* * *

"Adachi just called. He's at the precinct. He found who was going to kill Morooka." Junpei announced, putting the house phone back in it's stand. Everyone huddled together at the TV. They awaited the Midnight Channel. To their surprise, it had turned on.

"Then that means..." Minato began. He was quickly shut up by the image. A lone child was sitting down at a table eating food. He looked so sad...

"Mommy... Daddy... Why do you never stay here with me...? Why do you hate me?" The child asked, playing with his steak. The television turned off immediately afterwards.

"I recognize his face..." Metis said. "It's Yu." They couldn't believe it. Yu was on the Midnight Channel. Yosuke called as soon as Metis came to that conclusion.

"Do not make any plans for tomorrow. We're going into the TV." Minato could hear the rage in Yosuke's voice. He had felt that way when he found out Junpei was on the Midnight Channel, so he understood how he felt.

"You need to calm down, Yosuke." Minato said.

"I know that! But my best friend is in that hellish world!" Yosuke said. "Just come to the secret headquarters tomorrow."

* * *

"I'm disappointed in you, Junpei. I thought you'd be able to figure me out." Labrys said. They were both sitting in the library after school. Labrys asked him to help her with some history. "Shame your police friend had to catch Kubo. I wanted to see that Morooka pay." Junpei grit his teeth. How could he have been so stupid!?

"Let's get into some real talk here." Labrys said. "You know that brown haired guy you hang out with? Hanamura? He's cute. Ask him what kind of women he likes."

"Labrys... I swear... if you do anything to him..." Junpei said.

"No, I'm actually being quite serious here." Labrys said. "I'm a girl right? This is what we think." Junpei rolled his eyes as Labrys babbled on about what she was planning to do after school.

"Why are you telling me this?" Junpei asked. "If you're our enemy... then why would you be telling us what you're going to be doing?"

"I don't know myself... but it's fun talking with you idiots." Labrys responded. "So, about that shortest war... how long was it again?"

"Can't you just record lessons? It was forty minutes." Junpei reminded her.

* * *

The lab was awfully quiet these days, what with everyone working on Aigis. A scientist walked up to one who was working on Aigis.

"So... how long until she's fully fixed?" He asked.

"Just about two more weeks." The other responded. "She's ready for reactivation."

"Alright... let's get her ready." The scientist flipped a switch, turning the robotic girl on. Aigis's eyes came to life as she moved her body to get up.

"You're up and functioning! I told you we could do it, Hitoshi!" A scientist high-fived his companion.

"I guess you were right, Kamina." The other scientist said.

"Aigis, how are you feeling?"

"I feel... fine." Aigis said. "But I don't feel my weaponry anymore."

"That's expected. We're upgrading your weaponry to be more effective. We should have you out of here in two weeks. You took quite a hit, you know."

"Right now, just relax and wait until we're ready to proceed with you." Aigis nodded her head and leaned back in the bed she was on.

* * *

Yu wandered the halls of what looked like his old house when he was younger, wondering how he got there. One second, he'd been scouting for the murderer, then the next, he woke up in here. He wouldn't let this get to him, though. The Shadows that were lurking about didn't seem to notice him. What made matters worse, even if they did notice him, he'd have no way of fighting back. He couldn't find his Persona card! He approached a door.

"...Mommy? Daddy? You haven't forgotten me?" He heard his younger self say. He was in that door.

'My Shadow. Behind that door is my Shadow.' Yu thought to himself. He braced himself for what was to come, and opened the door.

* * *

**Adachi's showing a bit of his evil side from the original Persona 4! But why does he only show that side of him near criminals and evil beings? Can you spot the two references in this chapter?**


	17. Shadow Yu

**The two references were from Metal Gear Solid. Yosuke hiding in a cardboard box, and Adachi doing Ocelot's gun tricks.**

* * *

"Aigis... how are you?" The scientist that she recognized at Hitoshi asked.

"Everything's reading normally." Aigis responded.

"Great. How's your mobility?"

"100%."

"Then we're ready." The other scientist, Kamina, said.

"Aigis, from now on you are no longer 'Generation 7 Anti Shadow Suppression Weapon Aigis.'" Hitoshi said.

"Then what am I?" Aigis asked.

"You are now Labrys-Suppression Weapon Aigis."

"Well, that's hardly a change from what I was before, but I like the ring to it." Aigis responded.

"I don't mean to sound like one of those assholes that made you, but I'm impressed that you're developing your personality again so fast! We had to replace your Papillon Heart and your Plume of Dusk." Hitoshi complimented. Aigis laughed at that.

"That's alright! I, however, am not surprised that I'm making a recovery of this speed. Not when I have two of my original creators on my side." Aigis said.

"Now, onto the subject at hand. We've kept your past features and added new ones. For instance..." Kamina handed Aigis a pole. There was a button on the end of it. "Press that button." Aigis pressed it. The pole had became something she instantly recognized. A katana. "We've designed this katana to look like your Persona's."

"Now we need some combat logs of you with that katana. We also need to teach you how to use it." Aigis knew where she was going.

The Chamber.

Memories flashed in the back of her mind of all the broken body parts that littered the floor when she was done. All the empty faces that looked at her with their piercing eyes. She ignored them, putting them in the back of her mind. She silently walked into the chamber.

"Let's get this started."

* * *

Aigis had finished her tests. She visibly shook as she saw the mass produced models of her on the floor with their wires strewn on the ground. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Good job, Aigis. You're done for now. We're going to be reloading you during your sleep mode." Kamina said. Aigis sat down in the old cage she slept in when she was first being made.

'I guess since I'm being remade, I'll have to go through this again. At least I have people who care about me making me this time.' Aigis thought to herself.

'Well, hopefully I'll be fixed by tomorrow.' Aigis thought. She activated her sleep mode.

* * *

Unit #089's body was minced in a flash. Aigis ran towards #090 and blocked every bullet shot at her with her blade. When she reached the mass production model, she sliced it's head off. Behind her was #091, who was quickly taken cared of. Holes littered her body as Aigis's fingers emitted smoke. The piercing bullets of her guns easily punctured the robot. And that was it. The bell had rung. Training was over. Kamina and Hitoshi greeted her as she stepped out.

"Good job today, Aigis. You've completed training. You can call yourself a ninja now!" Hitoshi joked, laughing himself off. Aigis knew he meant good with his words, so she smiled in return.

'No more of that... thank God.'

_Why, you're welcome, my dear._ Thanatos joked.

"You're good and ready to go."

_M-Minato!_ Thanatos yelled out.

'What!? What's wrong with Minato!?' Aigis panicked.

_He's in grave danger..._ Thanatos responded. Aigis's face changed rom a happy expression to a worried one.

"Aigis... there's a TV all the way down the hall and to the left. I have a feeling something bad happened in the TV world." Hitoshi said.

"Thank you." Aigis responded, running straight for the nearest TV. She prepared to hop in, but Hitoshi grabbed her arm before she could.

"Be careful." He said.

"I will." Aigis responded, submerging herself into the television.

* * *

"You're done, Minato. And here I thought that you would put up a good fight... Oh well!" Labrys rose her axe. Minato closed his eyes. He was going to die once more, and there was nothing that he could do.

"Goodbye, Arisato!" Minato prepared for his second demise, but it never came. Instead he heard a distressed cry, and two blades clashing.

"You! But... how!? I destroyed you!" Labrys yelled. Whoever she was talking to remained silent. Labrys stepped away. Minato didn't have the energy to move. He laid down on the floor. Labrys's scared expression turned into a cocky smirk.

"So... you've come back from the dead to haunt me, huh? What, you think you can defeat me with that silly katana?" Labrys asked.

"Don't you lay another finger on him, Labrys! This ends now!" Minato recognized the voice instantly.

* * *

Earlier

Minato and the others ran through the halls of the twisted house, defeating the Shadows that came their way. The group was hell bent on finding Yu. They were scared to see what his Shadow'd be like.

"He's here somewhere, I know he is!" Yosuke yelled. They turned left at a cross road like section and kept going forward. They found a large door, and could hear yelling from the inside.

"He's gotta be behind that door." Akihiko noted.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in." Yukari pushed the doors open.

'No way I'm going to chicken out of this. We've spent an entire week and a half getting to here.' Yosuke thought to himself. The Investigation Team stood in a large room. It appeared to be a kitchen or dining room of sorts, or maybe both combined. There was a lone table in the middle of the room. It was white, just as everything else about this house was. There was a large, open window on the left side of the room. The curtains flew upwards as the wind blew on them. Yu and his Shadow were sitting at the table.

"Everything you're saying is a lie! I would never hate my parents." Yu said.

"Senpai!" Kanji shouted. Yu's attention fell on the group. He smiled.

"You guys are here..." Yu said.

"But you hate them so much, don't you!?" Yu's Shadow changed from looking like a child to looking like a mirror copy of Yu. "You hated the fact that they always left you alone. You hated the fact that they always had to move somewhere because they wanted to line their pockets! You could never make a lasting friendship! They took it away from you. They took everything away from you. You hate them. Deep inside, you wish they'd just disappear from your life. You wish that you never have to deal with them again."

"That's a complete lie! You're lying to me!" Yu yelled.

"Yu... try to be rational! Think about what would happen if you were to deny it!" Mitsuru called.

"You feel the same for your uncle. You see how he leaved Nanako alone every day. You moving in was the best thing to ever happen to her, and you. You hate your uncle, as well as your parents! What you fear the most... is being alone!" Yu's Shadow smiled.

"No! That's not what I feel! Not at all!" Yu had thrown all rationality out the window a long time ago.

"Hehehe... Maybe I have to beat it into your head! I'm you! Maybe you'll see after a beat down!" Yu's Shadow didn't take a form. It took out it's own Persona Card.

"Persona!" It yelled, it's voice now a twisted version of Yu's. To everyone's surprise, Magatsu-Izanagi appeared.

"M-Magatsu-Izanagi?" Fuuka asked in disbelief.

"No fair! You freakin' copycat!" Adachi yelled, summoning his own Magatsu-Izanagi. Both Izanagis clashed as sparks flew from their swords. Shadow Yu's Magatsu-Izanagi faked out Adachi's and slashed it's side. Adachi and his Magatsu-Izanagi fell to the floor, clutching their sides in pain. Shadow Yu's was about to go in for a finishing blow, but Perseus intervened, slamming the Persona out of the way and taking it on with it's own blades. Yukiko healed up Adachi as Thanatos joined the battle. Now Magatsu-Izanagi had two Personas on it, not including Adachi's Magatsu-Izanagi.

"Why... does my Shadow... have Adachi's Persona...?" Yu asked. He had managed to stay conscious when his Shadow started becoming hostile.

"Because, Magatsu-Izanagi is the direct opposite of Izanagi." Metis said. "While Izanagi stands for creation and order, Magatsu-Izanagi stands for destruction and chaos."

"Tempest Slash!" Minato cried out as Thanatos slashed rapidly with it's blade. It caught Magatsu-Izanagi and tore part of it's cloak.

"No more!" Yu yelled. All fighting ceased at Yu's call. "You're right." Yu shakily stood up. "What I fear most IS being alone. But I have my friends here to help me with that. So long as they're by my side, then I'll never be alone!" Yu's Shadow smiled as it disappeared. Fully expecting Izanagi to evolve, the team was surprised to find that nothing happened.

"Well that's odd..." Mitsuru noted.

"Well, whatever's going on, it doesn't matter, right partner? Let's go back." Yosuke said.

"I don't think you're going anywhere." Everyone froze. Just who they needed... Labrys.

"Can't you just leave us alone for once, Labrys? We're tired." Junpei said.

"Sorry, but that's gonna be a no. Unless..." Labrys walked up to Minato. "I get to fight you. Alone."

"Why me?" Labrys chuckled at that.

"Because. Aigis was the only one who gave me a challenge. You and her have the same Persona. If you agree to fighting me alone, those guys have to go."

"And if I don't agree?" Minato asked.

"I kill every last one of you. You heard Junpei. You're all tired. But you... you have something in you that keeps you going. It interests me." Labrys said.

"...Fine." Minato agreed. Labrys snapped and a white light surrounded the rest of the Investigation Team. They were transported out of the TV and back to Junes. Labrys grabbed her axe as Minato grabbed his saber.

"Let's go." Labrys charged at Minato. As she swung her axe down, Minato dodged and swung his own weapon.

"So that's not gonna work, huh?" Labrys asked herself. "Alright..." She jumped away from him. "Persona!" Ariadne appeared from behind her and sent a wave of ice Minato's way. Thanatos countered the attack by getting in close and slashing at Ariadne. Thanatos's wild slashes could only be endured for so long, and both Labrys and Minato knew it. Ariadne was being backed into a wall. Ariadne had unleashed a red stream of energy, knocking Thanatos away from her. Minato had found himself focusing on the fight, however, and didn't notice Labrys running up to him.

"You should always pay attention to your surroundings, Minato!" She yelled as she slammed her axe down on him. Minato was knocked to the floor.

_M-Minato!_ Thanatos looked towards Minato. He made a mistake doing that, however, as he was knocked down by Ariadne.

"You're done, Minato. And here I thought that you would put up a good fight... Oh well!" Labrys rose her axe. Minato closed his eyes. He was going to die once more, and there was nothing that he could do.

"Goodbye, Arisato!" Minato prepared for his second demise, but it never came. Instead he heard a distressed cry, and two blades clashing.

"You! But... how!? I destroyed you!" Labrys yelled. Whoever she was talking to remained silent. Labrys stepped away. Minato didn't have the energy to move. He laid down on the floor. Labrys's scared expression turned into a cocky smirk.

"So... you've come back from the dead to haunt me, huh? What, you think you can defeat me with that silly katana?" Labrys asked.

"Don't you lay another finger on him, Labrys! This ends now!" Minato recognized the voice instantly.

"Ai...Aigis...?" Minato asked, before blacking out.

"This ends here, huh? What are you, some kind of cliche super hero?" Labrys taunted. "Alright, I'll humor you. Let's dance." Aigis was the one to make the first move this time, shooting an array of bullets at Labrys. The bullets hadn't been all blocked, some going right through Labrys. Her eyes widened as Aigis kicked her in the ribs.

'What... what happened there!? I couldn't even see her!' Labrys asked herself.

"I told you, Labrys. It ends here." Aigis said. Aigis launched herself at Labrys again, this time swinging her katana. She managed to disarm the red eyed girl, sending her axe flying into the air.

"We're done here!" Aigis slammed her katana into Labrys's stomach. Labrys's eyes widened as the katana went further and further into her. In one final motion, Aigis pulled out the katana. Labrys fell to her knees.

"H...how?" She asked. "I wanted to make his dream a reality..."

"Who's dream?" Aigis asked, placing her katana back into her back.

"The one who took part in my creation... My... father, if you will." Labrys said. "His dream... I was indebted to him... he saved my life... from that lab..."

"The lab in Yakushima?"

"I was being tested in there... tested for some silly game. It was a game to the people who tested me. They enjoyed... seeing me kill my sisters in cold blood. They laughed... when I killed 24... my only friend." Labrys coughed. "I'm not dying... Only, shutting down. That last blow... ripped some circuits. I'll be back, Aigis. I will make his dream a reality."

"Who's dream? What was his name?" Labrys laughed.

"It wouldn't be fair to tell you..." Her systems shut down, and she collapsed. Aigis picked up Minato and found her way out of the TV world.

* * *

"Think he's okay?" Junpei asked. He, Fuuka, Yukari, Metis, Akhiko and Mitsuru were sitting on the couch.

"It's Minato. I don't think he'd go down that easy." Yukari said.

"Still... to fight something like Labrys alone?" A knock on the door silenced them. Junpei opened the door.

"Aigis!?" Junpei asked. Aigis was at the door holding Minato under her arm.

"Labrys knocked him out. But don't worry. I took care of her." Aigis smiled.

"You got fixed early?" Yukari asked. Aigis nodded.

"Help me carry him to bed." Aigis said.

* * *

"Can you believe it, Aigis? In two more days we're taking a school trip!" Junpei smiled.

"Where are we going?" Aigis asked.

"I dunno, but it's better than being with this guy." Junpei said, motioning his head towards Morooka. He smirked, then turned to Labrys.

"How's it feel?" He asked.

"Shut the hell up." Labrys said. Ikutsuki had fixed her up after he found out he lost to Aigis.

_"That's to be expected, dear. Aigis is two generations above you, and now she has a close range weapon." Ikutsuki said, screwing a few bolts in._

_"What do you mean 'to be expected'!? Wasn't I supposed to outclass her in every way possible!? Wasn't I supposed to be the strongest!" Labrys snapped._

"The next time, you won't be so lucky, Aigis." Labrys said.

"Now I'm sure most of you are wondering where we're going for the school trip. We're going to Port Island for one week." Morooka announced.

"Port Island?" Junpei asked. "Man... Here I go thinking it'll be a fun trip. At least we get to see some of the people we've met there, huh, Aigis?"

"Yeah. It'll be nice." Aigis smiled.


End file.
